The Magic of Pokemon
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Cole Ketchum, Ash younger cousin is starting his Pokemon Journey, Kanto while Ash travels through Hoenn. As Cole travels he begins to notice that wierd unexplainable things happen around him like, waking up every morning as a Pikachu. Then he recieves an invite to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**✋Toppa' The mornin' to ya' laddies,** **and Gooood Mythical Morning! This is my first Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover, and here's hoping it magically, captures your interest, I on nothing, and No one but my OC's. I'm starting off with My OC traveling through Kanto first then at the end of the Indigo Conference receives his invitation, to Hogwarts.**

 **Chaptler 1: A Journey of Magic begins with friends, and a multi-purpose encyclopedia.**

The Sun shone through the shades of the bedroom I shared, with my older cousin Ash, as soon as I opened my eyes the first things I see are my Pikachu Barry, and my Eevee Kara.

I met Barry, when Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and I were in a forest full of Pikachu. Ash almost left Pikachu there but Pikachu chose to stay with his best friend instead, but during our time in that forest Pikachu, developed a bond with a small Pikachu, that lived in the forest. Before we took off I had an idea for Pikachu to not say good bye to the little one. Ash only had Five Pokemon at the time Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle so I asked Ash to catch for me, and hold on to the little Pikachu for me until I was old enough to own it, and until then I could take care of it, with Brock teaching me how thanks to his breeding skills.

Kara was another matter when we got to Ecruteak City city. I found Kara asleep under the shade of a tree during our first time in Ecruteak. When Kara woke up she bonded with Barry, and I immediately, Ash had a full party at the time but we managed to work something out with Professor Oak. He would hold on to Barry's, and Kara's Poke Balls while Barry, and Kara themselves stayed with me, and the three of us had been best friends ever since.

As soon as I woke up, I felt warmer as soon as I looked, at my yellow...furred...paws?, " What the...!" I jumped out of bed and, realized I had shrunk to a 1 foot, 4 height, When I looked in a mirror I saw a Pikachu staring back at me with a confused look on it's face. It's eyes were the same blue as mine are, plus it had a mane style similar to my hair. " Wait... Since when did I become a Pikachu?" I asked in astonishment. As soon as I said this the next thing I knew I was tackled, and pinned down from behind along with my tail. Then Ash's Pikachu clasped his paws tightly to my cheeks. " Alright you little intruder, what are you doing here, and were's Cole?" Pikachu asked, now I got the picture. Kara, was on my back, while Barry, and Pikachu blocking whatever electrical attack I would try to use to break free.

" Pikachu, Barry, Kara! Get off its me Cole!" I shouted, Struggling beneath Kara's wait, had I been my human self I wouldn't have minded, but as a Pikachu though it was noticeable.

" Prove that your Cole." Kara, demanded.

" Barry, you almost said, goodbye to Pikachu, but I talked, my cousin into catching you so you two could stay together, and I could take care of you until I was old enough to be a trainer, and you and I have been best friends ever since." I recalled, " Kara every morning when I wake up the first thing you do is you make absolutely sure that my hair is neat, and clean which is why you groom it, Pikachu when we were lost on the Island of The Giant Pokemon, the only ones there were you, me, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, but later we found Meowth, Jesse's Ekans, and James' Koffing."

I finally felt Barry release my tail, Kara climb off my back, and Pikachu release my face, as Barry, and Pikachu helped me to my feet, and Kara began giving me the morning ritual of grooming.

" Great now, how am I supposed to go on my Pokemon Journey?" I said, as Kara started working my back.

" Well maybe you can be someone's else's Pokemon." Barry joked. I however didn't find this funny, and inched backward, into Kara, who wrapped her tail around me, as she worked my head.

" Cole I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Barry, said, apologetically, " I understand this must all be scary for you, but Kara, and I will help you be with you every step of the way, as will every other Pokemon you catch. We'll do everything we can to change you back.

" Ash, Cole breakfast," called Aunt Delia,

" Oh no," I sighed, as soon as I did there was a puff of smoke around me, and when it cleared I was human agian. Still wearing my Green, sweat shorts, and yellow tank, my fur was replaced with my Caucasian skin, My Eyes still the same cyan, and my Hair back to blonde, but still well groomed thanks to Kara.

That's when I heard a yawn from above, a boy three years older then me, with tan skin, brown eyes, black messy hair, and two lightning bolt shaped markings under his eyes, wearing a pair of, green pajama shorts, and a yellow, and green short sleeve descended, the latter leading to the top bunk.

" Good Morning, Cuz!" I greeted cheerfully, as he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

" Pikachu, Barry, Kara. I want you three to promise me you won't tell anyone about what happened." said to them the instant Ash shut the door behind him.

" Right!" Barry, and Kara promised,

" Pikachu." I said turning to him, " I need you to promise me you won't tell Ash, Do you promise."

" Yes," He said hesitantly, " But I honestly think it would be a better idea if you told someone."

I know what your thinking, how am I not weirded out by talking Pokemon, Well being with, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togapi, Brock, Barry, Kara, and Tracey I've been almost everywhere before seen alot of weird stuff. Waking up as a Pikachu, was only half it after that I've become a bit more open minded.

I will Pikachu," I promised, " It's just I'm not ready yet, but I will."

As soon as Ash, was done in the bathroom, I took it over, freshened up, and slipped into my new clothes. I used to were a green hoodie over a red t-shirt, and tan cargo shorts, but, Aunt Delia, some new ones a pair of light blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a pair of red, black, and white sneakers, a pair of black wristbands, and a blue sleeveless jacket with a yellow collar, and yellow stripe going along the zipper.

Ash was now dressed up in his new clothes as well, as soon as I got out. " Morning Champ!" He said, to me ruffling my hair.

" ' Morning Ash!" I said, hugging him, around the waist. After which the five of us, headed down to breakfast.

" Ash?" I asked,

" Yeah, Cole!"

" I was wondering, could you come with me to Professor Oak's Lab to get my Pokedex, and pick up Barry's, and Kara's Pokeballs?" I asked,

" Of course," Ash, answered, happily, " Only if you come to see Pikachu, and I off to Hoenn."

" Don't forget you promised you'd be there to see me in the Indigo League Conference." I reminded, " Just like I promised I'd see yours in Hoenn."

" You know I'll always be there cheering you on, Cole." He promised, confidently.

" We'll all be there to support you honey." Aunt Delia, said, hugging me from behind, as her Mr. Mime, got in on the action.

XXXXXXXX

After breakfast Ash, and I headed down to Professor Oak's Lab, but a group of five others were already there, one was Tracey Sketchit, Professor Oak's assistant, along with a boy, and two girls about my age, and Professor Oak's grandson Gary. One of the girls I recognized as a close friend of mine Lauren, Professor Oak's granddaughter, and Gary's little sister. She wore a purple, sleeveless tunic, with a blue collar, green pockets, and stripes, over black cycling shorts, a green, and yellow kercheif secured her, blonde hair, she also wore black ankle socks, and Brown, and Blue running shoes, and hazel eyes.

The other Girl had, dark brown hair that was cut short, green eyes, and wore a grey hat, with a yellow pokeball, logo, she also wore a red sleeveless shirt, a pair of black sweatbands, a green, skirt, long blue socks, and pink, and white athletic shoes.

The Boy however seemed of african descent, he had brown, eyes, and his black hair was covered by a silver beanie with a dark blue headband, He also wore a yellow, and red, collared short sleeve shirt, with red fingerless gloves with blue wristbands, dark blue jeans, and red, and yellow running shoes.

" Cole!" Lauren said, as she ran up to me and hugged me, which I returned.

We're just good friends, kinda like My Cousin, and her Brother used to be, and still are before, and after that Pokeball incident, a while back, accept we haven't done that just yet, and we pinky swore to stay friends despite, being rivals.

" Hey Lauren." I said, returning the hug.

" Pi-Ka," " Ee-Vee!" Barry, and Kara greeted.

" Hey, Barry, Kara." She said,messaging Barry's left cheek, and scratching Kara behind the ear. To which they leaned into.

"Gary, I thought you were going to do Pokemon Research?" Ash, said to his, childhood friend, gone rival, now rekindled friend.

" And miss My little sister's big day?" Gary said, proudly, placing a hand on Lauren' shoulder. " Not happening."

" Hey Tracey, who are your friends?" I asked, Ash, and My former travel buddy during our time in the Orange Islands, regarding the newcomers.

" Oh these are Nikki Leafgreen, and Troy Firered." He said, as they waved,

" Hi, I'm Cole Ketchum, these are my BFF's Barry," I introduced, as Barry waved. " and, Kara." to which she did the same.

" Nikki." " Troy." They each said respectively, shaking, my hands politely.

" So any ideas which ones you guys want?" I asked, just to be start a conversation.

" Well I want, Squirtle." Lauren said, positively, certain.

" Wow, is it because that was my choice?" Gary asked.

"Well, originally, because it's cute." Lauren, answered. " but seeing as you're a better person I guess I can make that a second reason."

" Bulbasaur, is so the one for me." Nikki stated,

" Charmander, has been the one I've wanted for a long time." Troy, confirmed,

"Nice, well as you can tell I'm ready, to go." I stated, gesturing to Barry, who was riding on my head, like Ash's was doing right now, and Kara, traveling in my arms the way Misty would hold Togapi.

" Ah your here!" said Professor Oak, happily.

" Grandpa!" Lauren, and Gary said, hugging him.

" Yes, it's always good to see my Grandchildren." He said, returning their group, hug. " Now lets get started."

Professor Oak, led us to a table with three Pokeballs on it. Each ball was clearly labeled, " Now Lauren, Nikki, and Troy pick the one you want, while I go get Cole the Pokeballs for Barry, and Kara." Professor Oak said, as he went to the storage area of his. Lauren, Troy, and Nikki just picked the ball that contained the Pokemon they wanted, and let them out.

" I think I'll call you Donnie." Lauren decided, " What do you think?"

"Squirtle, Squit, Squirtle!" Donnie said, happily as Lauren picked him, to bring it into a hug.

" Well I think Jax suits you perfectly." Troy stated, " How about you?"

" Char, Char, Mander." Jax just jumped up, and down excitedly, right into Troy's arms.

" I like the sound of, Rose but what's your opinion?" Nikki, asked her new Bulbasaur, which had heart-shaped spots on her face.

" Bulb, Bulba, Bulbasaur!" Rose said, nuzzling into Thea's own hug.

" Well! I'm glad to see the three of you, bonding so well." Professor Oak said, happily as he passed me, Barry's, and Kara's Pokeballs. " and these are for all of you." He said, holding up, four Pokedexes These are your new Pokedexes." He explained, as he handed each of our own along with six Pokeballs, each.

I noticed how different the were compared to the one Ash had when he traveled through Kanto. These ones opened from the top like a note pad. Not the side like a book.

As soon as we stepped out there was a big crowd of people, waiting for us. " Aunt Delia." I said, somewhat surprised.

" Cole." She, said, holding a yellow backpack. " Look at how grown up you are."

That's when I saw two flying objects headed our way, once they landed I realized they were Charizard, one I recognized as Ash's, the other had bow on it's had which told me she was Charla, on her back was Liza.

I also felt something bump against my shin, and looked down to realize it was Ash's Bulbasaur.

At exactly the same time I heard a siren, and saw an Officer Jenny ride up on her motorcycle, with Ash's Squirtle wearing his Squirtle Squad, shades, sitting the sidecar.

" Liza, Charizard, Charla, Bulbasaur, Officer Jenny, Squirtle!" I exclaimed, excitedly. " What brings you guys here?"

Liza was the first to speak up. " Well Charizard, knew that today was your big day." she explained, Charizard, was always looking out for me, and tended to be protective of me. " So He, and Charla wanted you to have this."

It was then I noticed Charizard was carrying something in his arms. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a Charmander. " Wow really Charizard?" I asked,

" Rer!" Charizard, answered, placing it down on the ground.

" This is Charizard, and Charla's son." Liza explained,

" Char, Char, Charmander!" Charmander, said looking around, then up at me.

That's when Bulbasaur, reached behind himself with his vines, and lifted another Bulbasaur, out.

" Whoa is this your son Bulbasaur?" I asked, as Bulbasaur placed him in front of me, and nodded.

" Bul, Bulbasaur!" The little Bulbasaur, said, as it was set next Charmander.

" Squirtle, Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle!" Squirtle said placing, another one next to the other two.

" Squirtle?" The little one, said thoughtfully.

"That's Squirtle' son through an affair that he had with another member." Officer Jenny, explained, " Squirtle's been trying to training for the Squad, but it didn't quite fit in, So Squirtle decided to give it to you."

I just knelt down to let Barry, and Kara introduce themselves, pulled out three Pokeballs from my belt. " I'm thinking Charmander, should be Ronnie, Bulbasaur, should be Oliver, and Squirtle, Kaldur." I said, what do you guys think. I heard three approvals.

"Okay, guys these are Barry, and Kara." I said, as the two greeted them. " How would you guys like to be apart of our team." I asked, placing the three empty Pokeballs in front of them.

Both Ronnie, Oliver, and Kaldur turned to look at their respective parents, all of whom nodded. With that all three of them hopped in.

" Ash lets get going." I said, looking at my watch. " Your gonna miss the boat to Hoenn!"

" Your right we'd better go!" Ash, exclaimed.

" Yeah thanks Charizard, Charla, Bulbasaur, Squirtle!" I shouted, as Kara leapt into my arms, and Barry climbed onto my head.

" Bye Aunt Delia." " Bye Mom." We said, as we group hugged her, and then took off for the Ash's boat.

 **Okay this one might be abit long but, I tried, so yeah, I hope this is a good one, and Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are all I ask for in the reviews. So like I said I really want to continue, and High Fives all around ✋, ✋ Thank you guys so much, and I'll see all you dudes on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**✋ Toppa' The mornin' to ya' laddies,** **and Gooood Mythical Morning! Well here we have another Chapter, what I'm thinking I'll do is go through one region per story then follow the movies cause if I followed the books It would be murder, so one Pokemon Region followed by a year at Hogwarts. So with out any further a due.**

 **Chapter 2: Good bye to an old friend, Hello to a new one in need.**

Ash, Pikachu, Barry, Kara, and I finally arrived at the harbor for Ash, and Pikachu to be ferried to Hoenn. " I'm really gonna miss you Ash." I said, as I embraced my cousin, tearfully. That's when I felt something being placed on my head. " Cole I want you to wear it." He said, with a smile. " So you'll always have a piece of me with you no matter where you go."

I reached up, and took the thing off only to realize that it was his old hat. The one he got by mailing in all those box tops. The ferry blew it's horn to signal it's departure in five minutes. " I'll never take it off Ash!" I'll never forget you, or Pikachu!" I shouted, as the two of the boarded the ship, bidding us good bye. " GOOD LUCK COLE!" He shouted, and waved to me. " I'LL BE THERE FOR YOUR CONFERENCE BATTLE!" " GO HAVE AN AWESOME JOURNEY COLE!" Pikachu shouted, waving to me.

I stood there waving until, the ship was out of sight. As I turned to head to the nearest Pokemon Center that's when I heard a yelp, of pain, and turned to behold a pack of Police Growlithe, beating one of their own. " You might as well quit, and get out of the force while you can runt, don't know why Jenny insists on keeping you, your clumsy, and useless." The Alpha said, after body slaming the poor Growlithe, causing him to yelp in pain.

All I could feel was the need to do the right thing, and help. I grabbed the brim of my cap, and twisted it to the back. " KALDUR!" I shouted, " I CHOOSE YOU!" As I tossed the Ball, and Kaldur popped out. I quickly whipped out my Pokedex, and pointed it a Kaldur, **" Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon."** It said, **" When in battle, Squirtle attacks by, firing powerful jets of water at it's opponents, and ducks into it's shell when being attacked."** After that, I looked up Kaldur's move pool.

 **Water Gun**

 **Skull Bash**

 **Tackle**

 **Bubble Beam**

 **Withdraw**

" Wow guess Squirtle really took you under his shell, didn't he?" I commented, " Yeah well, He did believe in me, but-." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. " Well right now can we focus on spraying those mutts."

Without hesitation, Kaldur struck every single one of the Growlithe, and they let up on their victim. I pulled a Pokeball, from my belt, and enlarged it. " POKEBALL GO!" I shouted, tossing it at the hurt Growlithe, once the ball opened, red energy engulfed, him, and pulled him into it.

The Ball wabbled then a ping signified capture as the button went, from red to metallic. I quickly, ran over, and picked up the Ball. " There's no time to waste!" I said, urgently, as I pulled, Kaldur's Pokeball from, my belt, while Barry, and Kara leapt onto my shoulders. " We need to get him to The Pokemon Center, Kaldur Return."

As soon as we got there, I ran to Nurse Joy, quickly. " Nurse Joy! It's an emergency!" I shouted urgently, as I opened, Growlithe's Pokeball.

" Oh my, hurry into the Medical Room." As we ran into it, Nurse Joy grabbed her tools, and got to work. " What happened ?" She asked, I quickly, told her what happened but left out the part about, my ability to talk to Pokemon.

" What I don't understand is how did I catch it?" I asked, as I ran my hand through Growlithe's mane. " Aren't Police Force Growlithe, supposed to have Pokeballs."

" That one's actually a rookie." said a voice, Officer Jenny, had just walked in. " The other rookies have been, picking on him since he got inducted, because he tended to be clumsy." She walked over, and stroked, Growlithe's back.

" Officer Jenny!" I panicked. " I am so sorry, I caught him, I just wanted to get him to The Pokemon Center right away for treatment."

" Cole, Cole, Calm down you actually did the right thing." She assured me, placing her hands on my shoulders. " What you did prooves you deeply care about those around you, and that's just what Growlithe needs, a trainer with a good heart, which is why I want you to keep him." Suddenly, The chimes went off, and Growlithe leapt onto Officer Jenny happily slurping her face.

" Alright, alright down boy." She giggled, " Now Growlithe I want you to listen closely, I think maybe it would be better if you, had a different kind of trainer." Growlithe just, cocked his head to the side, inquisitively, as he climbed down off of her." Growlithe," Officer Jenny continued. " This boy was kind enough, to drive the others away, and bring you here, that's whu I want you to be his Pokemon."

I knelt down, and opened my hand to him. " What do you, say Growlithe?" I asked,

" Pi, Pik Pikachu." Barry said, excitedly.

" Vee, Vee, Eevee." Kara encouraged, enthusiasticly.

That's when the other three Pokeballs on my belt opened, and Ronnie, Oliver, and Kaldur popped out.

" Char, Charmander." Ronnie, encouraged,

" Bulb, Bulba, Bulbasaur!" Oliver, exclaimed.

" Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirt, Squirtle!" Kaldur, invited.

Growlithe just looked, at all six of us waiting to bring him into our, team. Then with watery eyes, and an enthusiastic bark, he tackled me, and started licking my face, happily. " Welcome to the team Growlithe." I said, that's when I thought of something. " Growlithe, how would you like a nickname?"

" Grow!" Growlithe barked happily, wagging his tail.

" Alright how about..." I had t think of one that really worked, I looked at him, and it came to me, immediately. " Marshall!"

Marshall just barked happily, and slurped my face again.

" Alright!" I laughed, " Marshall it is." After the recent events I realized how late it was, so I chose to stay at the Center, as I cooked us up, dinner, using one of Brock's recipes, that he had copied down in another notebook, and given me. I also whipped up some, homemade Pokemon, Food.

After that I was finally ready to hit the hey, with Barry, and Kara, only to have the rest of my team pop out, and snuggle into me for the night. " Good Night, Guys." I said, as they all snuggled in closer, to me. It felt great knowing that they not only saw me as a trainer, but a great, and irreplaceable friend who would give anything for them.

" Good, Night Ash." I whispered, out the window to the night sky, as sleep over take us.

 **Well ladies, and gents there you have hot new chapter hot off the Doc, now the main purpose of this chapter was to show is to give you an idea of what kind of person Cole is, and what the true virtue of his heart is. So please reveiw, and tell me what you think, and please use constructive criticism if something might be wrong, and I'll try to do better in chapter 3. Love yo' faces, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**✋ Toppa' The mornin' to ya' laddies,** **and lassies! It's me Sora Pendragon with another boss chapter, Hope you love it, also I realize that some of you are wondering how Pokemon, and Harry Potter are, going to exist together, essentially Pokemon exist in both the wizarding, and muggle world but are veiwed differently by both, The Wizarding World sees them through a more Dark Ages perspective, So Cole can introduce the concept of Pokemon to them. Anyway I own no one, and nothing but OC's unless I've caught some of the Pokemon mentioned in this fic and given them their nicknames, then I do own them in a sense, I mean on My Game, I have X anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: Not Again, and A Shocking Rivalry Has Been Conducted**

I woke up again feeling as warm as I did the morning before, if not warmer, it was then I remembered that all six of my Pokemon, new Pokemon sleeping around me, as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, my vision became clearer, and I noticed, my fist was a yellow furry paw again.

" What The-!" I looked in a mirror that was in the room, and sure enough I was a Pikachu. " Not, Again!" I shouted in exasperation.

" Oh Mommy, look at the cute Pikachu." I looked up, and saw a little five-year-old girl, with blue hair tied back into a ponytail, turquoise eyes, wearing a little pink dress, saw me.

" Ayumi, really you shouldn't be walking into other, people's rooms, it's very rude." said, a middle aged mother, with blonde hair, blue eyes.

" Oh, Man." I gulped,

" But Mommy if I didn't I wouldn't have found this cute, Pikachu!" She, said. " Catch it for me Mommy, please." She begged.

I looked around, for something, to help me.

" Ayumi dear." Her Mother, reasoned. " What if that Pikachu, has a trainer already, but I don't suppose it could hurt to..."

She never to finish her sentence, when the room filled with smoke started to fill the room. I felt something thin, and ropey wrap itself, around my waste, and pull me up towards, my bed. Where the smoke seemed to come, from which was clear of the smoke. I realized Ronnie, was responsible for the smoke, and the vines were Oliver's.

" Are you alright, little one?" Kaldur asked, " We'll keep you safe until Cole comes back."

That's when I felt, a cold wet nose pressed up against my back, and start working it's way all over me.

"Hmm, interesting!" Marshall, stated, as soon as he was done running his nose to get my scent. " He smells just like Cole."

" That's because he is Cole." Barry confirmed,

Ronnie, stopped his release of smoke, as he and the other three looked at Barry like, ' You serious, Bro.'

" It's true boys take, Barry's, and My word for it!" Kara confirmed as she walked up to me, and started to groom my fur. " Thith ithn't the firtht time thith hath happened."

" Yeah, the uh..." I stopped, when I realized. " Kara what did we discuss about talking with a full tongue."

" Thowy." She said, after she finished off, my front

Suddenly, there was another puff of, smoke came up around me, and I was human again, still wearing my pajamas. I quickly opened a window to let the smoke out.

" Ahhh!" I sighed, in relief. " Glad that's over."

" There you are." said, Ayumi, picking up Barry, and cuddling him close. " Your gonna come home with me, and be my Miss Cuddling-Cutie."

Barry just seemed, to be squirming in her arms, to make a bid for freedom.

" Pik, Pika." Barry kept, protesting struggling even more.

" Excuse, me Little Girl." I said, politely, and kindly. " But that's My Pikachu, and he already has a nickname, Barry."

" Awww but, really, really wanted a Pikachu." She said, sadly. " Can't I keep Barry please?"

"Ayumi, That Pikachu, already has a Trainer." Her Mother, said. " It's very rude, to just ask a trainer, to give up their Pokemon."

" But... but I really want a Pikachu." She said, hugging Barry gently, to which

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't give up Barry, but this Little Girl really wanted a Pikachu, and she was to sweet to disappoint, and I could tell she had a good heart. It really hurt me to do it. That's when I saw a pinup, 🎊🎉 ADOPT A POKEMON FAIR, HAS COME TO SEAFOAM!🎉🎊 It also read that it was happening today at noon.

It was just the opportunity I needed. " Ayumi?" I asked, " You see that Poster,"

She turned, and nodded. " Uh huh."

" It says there's a Pokemon Adoption Fair happening to day at noon." If you leave, and let me get changed really quick, I'll take you to try, and find a Pikachu, if your mother doesn't mind."

I looked up at her mother hopeful that she would trust me enough to, let me help her daughter.

She just smiled, and nodded her head, once. " Of course, your obviously a very honest young man, what is your name?" She asked, sticking her hand out to shake. I'm Emma, and this is my daughter, Ayumi, as you already know."

" I'm Cole from Pallet Town!" I said, holding out my hand to shake. " These are My Pokemon partners, Barry...

" Pi, Pika Chu!"

"...Kara...

" Vee, Eevee!"

"...Ronnie...

" Char Mander!"

"... Oliver...

" Bulb, Bulba!"

" ...Kaldur...

" Squirtle, Squirt, Squitle!"

" ...and the latest member to our team, Marshall!"

" Growl, Growl!" He barked, as he got up to go greet them, but the bed sheet tangled, around his left foot, causing him, to trip tumble, and bowled right into, me.

" Oof!" I stated, as I got up. " Marshall, are you alright?" That's when I noticed, that he had an extremely apologetic look in his eyes, as he licked my arm, in shame for his goof up. " Marshall, it's alright." I said, hugging him. " we'll never treat you the way the other, Police Growlithe, did." I assured, him. To emphasize my point, Barry( who managed to squeeze out of Ayumi's grip), Kara, Ronnie, Oliver, and Kaldur came over, and embraced, our new buddy.

" See? We all care about you buddy." I confirmed, " and we always will."

After I got dressed, and even offered to make breakfast, to which Emma, and Ayumi all said, yes too. I even used my favorite pancake recipe, from Brock. Ayumi was really enjoyed it, Finally the Fair opened.

" This could take some time Ayumi." I told, her as we walked through the crowd, at about lunch we couldn't find a single Pikachu.

" Well, I'm sorry Ayumi." I said, about to go get some pizza, when suddenly, I felt Barry pull on my leg. " What is it, buddy?"

" I think I've found a solution to our, problem." He said, pointing at a booth.

I looked up a Pichu was up for adoption. I knew that would be perfect. I mean sure it wasn't a Pikachu, but Pichu, evolves into Pikachu.

" Kara can you stay with, Ayumi please?" I asked,

" Sure." She agreed, happily.

" Excuse me sir." I said, " I would like to buy that Pichu, please?"

" Oh, please." The Old Man said kindly " Take her, I think you'll take good care of her."

" Actually, she's not for me." I corrected, politely. " She's actually for that lonely little girl, whom I know, she will make happy."

" Well, aren't you just a generous one,." He said, handing me the Pichu, but not before tying a ribbon around, her neck, into a big bow, facing the back.

" Thank You," I said, politely.

" Ayumi." I said, as I approached our table with Pichu behind my back. " Cover your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you too."

She did as I requested, and I didn't have to test her to see if she was peaking, I just trusted that she wasn't. I then pulled Pichu out from behind my back. " Alright, Ayumi open your eyes."

As soon as She did, she gasped. " I know She's not a Pikachu, but she will evolve into one someday."

" Oh, She's perfect! I love her, thank you so much Cole." Ayumi said, happily as she hugged her new friend who squealed with joy as she returned the hug.

After a shared Lunch of Pizza, I walked Ayumi, and her new friend home.

" Mommy, Mommy!" Ayumi shouted excitedly, as she ran to her mother. " Look at what, Cole got me."

" Oh honey!" Emma said, rubbing Pichu on the head. " She's beautiful, did you thank Cole."

" It was no trouble at all, Emma." I said, courtiously. " I was glad to help her make a new friend, that's always the most important step in becoming a Pokemon Trainer."

" Cole, when you go compete in the Indigo Conference, I'm gonna cheer for you."

" Pi, Pi, Pichu!"

" Alright I hope you can make it to see me in person, and who knows maybe we'll have a battle, sometime."

As I got on the ferry from Sea Foam, to Pallet I couldn't help but think about Ayumi. " She'll be a great trainer, someday." I commented,

" I know she'll be a fine trainer, Cole." Barry put in,

" Yeah, she had you there to help her make a new friend if anything, she'll be fantastic." Kara assured.

Suddenly, to Bolts of Lightning came flying out of nowhere, missing us by inches.

I looked, to see a Raichu, and Jolteon. I whipped out my Pokedex.

 **Raichu, The Evolved from of Pikachu. Raichu emitts Powerful bolts of electricity, from it's cheeks, and tail, which allow it to emitt a 100,000 volt shock.**

 **Jolteon, One** **of** **Various Evolved froms of Eevee, when the the spins on Jolteon's body tense up it draws in electricity, from static electricity to make it faster.**

" There you two are." said, a boy about my age with a slightly, mature voice. He had Platinum Blonde Hair, Steel Cold Eyes, wearing a Deep Green undershirt, Black, and Blue vest, Gray pants, and Black, and Purple sneakers. His face looked cold, calculating, and callous.

" I see, you haven't your Pokemon haven't evolved, yet." He said, as his Raichu, and Jolteon, ran up to his side. " How lame." He stated, coldly " Would, have served you, right if you got struck."

" Hey, You can't talk about, other people's Pokemon, like that." I said, feeling insulted. " Who, do you think you are, Jerk?"

" The name's Raymond Hertz, from Vermilion City." He said, " and I can talk about anyone's Pokemon however I see fit. Don't you know that your Pokemon, will only be at their strongest, if they evolve, my advice evolve yours right away, or ditch them."

" What?!" I shouted in rage. " You can't tell me what, to do."

" Let me see your, Pokemon!" He demanded,

" I don't have to show you anything!" I shouted, in rage. As I turned to leave, I felt something race around me.

"Hmph, a Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Growlithe." He said, unimpressed. " Absolutely pathetic, and worthless." He chastised, heartlessly.

" Hey." I shouted, in protest. That just crossed the line. " What The Heck?!"

" I was looking for a powerful, Pokemon." He answered, tossing me my Pokemon back. " When I find a powerful Pokemon, I want I take it."

" Without, cosent from the trainer?" I questioned, still upset that he was looking through my Pokeballs, without my permission.

" I could care less about what others think." He said, coldly. " If it's evolved, and good I'll take it, but it must be fully evolved."

" That does it, I challenge, you to a battle." I stated, still infuriated. " all six with no substitutions."

Five Minutes later we were on the ships battle field. Ready to go.

" Let the battle begin!" The referee, shouted.

" Meowth." Raymond called, " Standby for battle."

I grabbed the brim of my hat and twisted, it around until it was backwards. " Marshall, I choose you." I called tossing the Pokeball, letting him out.

I whipped out, my Pokedex.

 **Meowth**

 **The Scratch Cat Pokemon**

 **Meowth is mostly nocturnal. Its eyes will glitter brightly if it sees something shiny.**

 **Known Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Fake Out, Screech,**

I then pointed, it at Marshall.

 **Growlithe**

 **The Puppy Pokemon.**

 **An extremely obedient Pokemon, Growlithe will wait patiently for orders by its Trainer.**

 **Known Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer, Oder Sleuth,**

" Only twelve moves short of a full set." I speculated, " but that's nothing, to be ashamed of, your still learning." I assured him, " Besides, I have an idea."

" Hey, Cole," Ulrik called, " Let's up the stakes, and turn it into a double battle."

" Fine by me." I confirmed,

" Magby!" He called drawing, another Pokeball from his belt. " Stand by for Battle!"

" Mag By!" said, the small red, and yellow Pokemon.

I opened my Pokedex again.

 **Magby**

 **The Live Coal Pokemon.**

 **As long as it's breathing yellow flames, Magby is healthy-even though its body temperature can reach 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit.**

 **Known Moves: Smog, Leer, Ember, Smokescreen, Feint Attack.**

" Well you know what they say, ' Fight Fire with Fire.'" I said, twisting my hat back again. " Ronnie I Choose You!" I called, tossing another Pokeball.

" Char."

 **Charmander**

 **The Lizard Pokemon,**

 **If Charmander is healthy, the flame on its tail burns intensely.**

 **Known Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage**

" Well your Move Pool, has room for improvement." I said, " but I know we can make it work, All I ask is that you guys do your best."

" Meowth, Bite, on Growlithe Magby, Ember, on Charmander."

" Dodge them both of you."

The two of them scattered but, Marshall tripped, started tumbling, for the edge of the ship then I had an idea.

" Ronnie launch yourself into the air, land Marshall roll him back, then Marshall, open up launch Ronnie into the air, then Marshall bowl them into the air, and Ronnie Dragon Rage on the two of them full power."

Ronnie launched himself up using a railing for a springboard, going head over heel until he landed squarely on Marshall rolling him back like a ball balancing act. As soon as they were within inches of Meowth, Ronnie launched himself into the air again as Marshall launched Meowth, and Magby into the air. Ronnie quickly fired two bolts of blue flames, Magby was struck squarely, but...

" Meowth," Shouted Raymond, " Dodge it then use Fake Out!"

" Marshall, fire an Ember Attack, on Meowth, quick!"

A series of minute flames stuck Meowth in the back. Finally both opponents were down.

" Meowth, and Magby are unable to battle." The Ref, declared. " the victory goes to Charmander, and Growlithe."

" Yes." I shouted, as Ronnie, and Marshall ran up to me as Ronnie hugged me, and Marshall slurped my face. " You two were amazing, and I'm really proud of you two." I complemented, proudly.

" Round Two!" Declared, the Ref. " Send out your Pokemon."

" Exeggcute, Shellder!" Raymond shouted, " Stand by for battle!" He finished as he threw two Pokeballs, into the ring.

Another Pokedex analysis.

 **Exeggcute**

 **The Egg Pokemon**

 **Exeggcute communicates with the other five in its group by using telepathy. They can gather quickly if separated.**

 **Known Moves: Barrage, Uproar, Hypnosis, Reflect, Leech Seed.**

 **Shellder**

 **The Bivalve Pokemon**

 **By opening, and closing its two shells it can swim backward, and its large tongue always hangs out.**

 **Known Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Supersonic, Icicle Spear, Protect**

I grabbed, the last two vacant Pokeballs on my belt, and twisted my hat back again. " Oliver, Kaldur, I choose you!" I shouted, let them into the battle field.

Analysis

On Oliver's behalf.

 **Bulbasaur**

 **The Seed Pokemon**

 **Shortly after it hatches, this Pokemon can obtain nourishment from the seed on its back.**

 **Known Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Solar Beam.**

" Oliver, looks like your dad taught you plenty of good moves too, huh buddy." I complimented,

" Exeggecute try leech seed on Squirtle, Shellder use Icicle Spear on Bulbasaur." Raymond commanded,

" Oliver, use your vines, to pull Kaldur out of the way of those seeds, Kaldur melt that spear away with a full power Water Gun." I commanded,

Exeggecute, fired seed after seed at Kaldur, but Oliver did some impressive maneuvers to keep them from touching Kaldur. That's when Shellder shot it's Icicle Spear, at Oliver but Kaldur slipped out, and shot a powerful jet of water melting the spear down before, it even touched Oliver.

" Kaldur duck into your shell, Oliver, launch him then strike Shellder wit Razor Leaf." I directed, " Kaldur, pinball those Exeggecute apart."

Upon my instructions Oliver launched Kaldur at Exeggecute while firing a series of Razor Leaves, at Shellder.

" Shellder, Protect." Raymond commanded.

A green energy-based shield deflected the leaves, which bounced harmlessly off shield.

That's when an Idea struck me. " Oliver power up for Solar Beam."

Oliver's Bulb started to glow, as light from the Sun began to flow into it.

Meanwhile

Kaldur succeeded in separating the the Exeggecute, and struck each one like a pinballed each one, effectively knocking them out.

" Exeggecute is unable to battle the victory, goes to Squirtle!" The Ref, declared.

I pulled out my Pokedex, and Pointed it at Kaldur, numbers reeled until a perfect 10000, appeared.

" Whoa Kaldur, got the high score." I said, impressed by the score. " your a pinball wizard."

" Squirtle, Squirt." Kaldur said, rubbing the back of his head, but smiling He knew it was a joke.

" Shellder, Icicle Spear on Bulbasaur!" Raymond shouted, as he returned Exeggecute.

" Uh-oh." I had forgotten, Oliver was wide open, while it was charging up the Beam, and Grass Type Pokemon, being susceptible to Ice Type Attacks, didn't help the matter either. " Kaldur, use Water Gun, on every Icicle Spear that comes Oliver's way, until that Solar Beam is ready."

Kaldur melted every Spear, until I spotted the sign that Oliver was ready.

" Kaldur get clear," I shouted, as Oliver fired the Solar Beam at Shellder knocking him out effectively.

" Shellder is unable to battle, the victory goes to Bulbasaur." came, the refs decision.

" Great job guys." I congrulated, hugging the two of them.

" Raichu, and Jolteon!" Raymond commanded, " Standby for battle!"

I looked at the Attack Pool.

 **Raichu**

 **Known Moves: Thundershock, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Shockwave, Body Slam, Thunderbolt, Take Down.**

 **Jolteon**

 **Known Moves: Tackle, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Thunder Fang, Last Resort.**

" Dang no speed on Raichu," I commented, " but Jolteon has that covered."

" Barry, Kara." I called, " I choose you."

Barry, and Kara leapt into position, I didn't need to scan them to know what they could do.

" Raichu, ThunderShock on Pikachu, Jolteon same on Eevee." Raymond commanded.

" Scatter."

I saw sparks in Barry's eyes, as he raced out of there in a flash of lightning, but Kara, jumped and backflipped over Jolteon.

" Raichu, Thunderbolt on Pikachu, and Jolteon, Pin Missle on Eevee."

" Barry, race between them with Agility, Kara, grab on to Barry's back, and power it up with Helping Hand."

Kara landed on Barry's back, and the aura around them glowed in a rainbow of colors, as Barry streaked, in between, with yellow lightning streaking from his cheeks to little to late, Raichu, and Jolteon's respective attacks, crossed streams, and BOOM...

The two of them were down, Barry, and Kara were inside a green energy shield, she generated.

" Raichu, and Jolteon are unable to battle, the victory goes to Pikachu, and Eevee." Declared the ref.

" Awesome work out there Barry, and Kara." I praised, as the two of them, as they jumped, and tackled me to the ground, and all six of them jumped on me making me laugh, as they all slurped my face.

" Cole, next time I will beat you," Raymond declared, " and I will have your Pokemon."

" stuff it Raymond you'll never have my Pokemon, you treat yours as tools, me I treat mine like friends." I said sternly, " Because, that's the real point of being a Pokemon Trainer, evolving, growing, and sharing experiences with one another, building bonds of trust, and friendship." I stated, drawing my Pokemon in closer to me.

" Please, the only way to be a true trainer is to find the strongest, make them stronger, and leave the weak, to be crushed." He said, coldly as he turned to walk away.

I didn't let this deter me I took my team for dinner on the ferry, then went to our suite after I took my shower, I went to the drawer to put on some pajamas.

As soon as I was ready, I got into bed, and once again my buddies surrounded me, and snuggled in, as everyone slept. I was still awake, thinking, about what Raymond said, ' _No he is wrong, friendship, and trust in one another is always the right way to train, and raise Pokemon._ ' I told myself.

" Good night everybody, Good night Ash." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Welp there you have it guys now I know I could have made the battle alittle longer, but just rushed right through it which wasn't too smart, and I should have spent more time with it, but hopfully the helping Ayumi find her future companion more then makes up for it, and No Ayumi is not an OC, she is a genuine minor character that Cilan, and Brock met, undubbed episode.**

 **I'm debating whether to have keep in mind that Cole has been with Ash from after he, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock left Porta Verda in Kanto, to Johto.**

 **What I want your opinions on is should Cole's Pewter City Gym Battle be against Forrest, Brock's younger brother, or Brock just before he takes off to meet Ash, May, and Max in Hoenn.**

 **So please I constructive criticism if something needs work, also type those reveiws in the face, and send the. like a boss, and high fives all around ✋✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**✋ Toppa' The mornin' to ya' laddies,** **and lassies! It' s me Sora Pendragon here with another boss chapter, this one will feature some Pokemon competitions that weren't featured in season three, well at least one of them anyway I think so here you go ladies and germs.**

 **Chapter 4: four unipue Trainer Paths, and Evil Rockets through their lives.**

Once again I woke up feeling all warm, and...

" Don't tell me this gonna become a habit." I said, exasperatedly. That's when I heard voices on the other side of the door.

" Do you think he left the door unlocked Raichu?" asked one voice.

" Only one way to find out Jolteon." said the other, voice. " but Raymond does want those Pokemon." i soon found out that it was Raymond's Raichu, and Jolteon.

" Oh man now what do I do?" I said in panic, then a poof of smoke, and I was human again. I locked the door.

I could here them tackling the door, I got up, and counted down then opened the door, as they ran through the doorway, and into a wall, still dazed, I picked them up by the scruff of their necks, set them out like a pair of shoes, and relocked the door, then slipped into the bathroom, took a shower, and stepped out with a towel around my waist, while getting my clothes out.

" Okay guys, wakey, wakey." I said, first stroking Barry's ear making it twitch, did the same to Kara, then Marshall. Ronnie, and Oliver on the other hand, I just had to message them awake. Kaldur was tricky I had to knock on his shell.

In an instant Kara was, grooming my hair in under a minute after a good healthy breakfast we were on the mainland, and walking through Route 1. After awhile we were at the Pokemon Center, that's when I saw three familiar figures at the front desk, giving them their Pokeballs.

" Lauren, Nikki, Troy." I said, excitedly as I ran up to them. Lauren, and Nikki greated me with a hug, and Troy a high five. " Hey guys how've you been."

I gave Nurse Joy my other four Pokeballs, and treated Barry, and Kara with potions.

" Oh Cole did you register for the Pokemon League?" Nurse Joy asked,

" Oh yeah," I said smacking my head, " I forgot about that entirely." I finished handing her my Pokedex, which she plugged into a computer typed in somethings, and my picture appeared on the screen, with OKAY over the front. " Aren't you three gonna get registered too?" I asked.

" Nope."

" Uh-uh."

" Sorry."

" Well, what are you guys gonna do?" I asked, curious of what other forms of Pokemon Competitions there were.

" I'm gonna be a Coordinator." Lauren said, " That means I'll be entering Contests, which consist of two rounds, a entrance round, which means showcasing my Pokemon's talents, and skills, and if the display is good enough I can move on to the next round which is where I use those talents, and skills in a timed Pokemon Battle where the goal is not just to knock out the opposing Pokemon but to get more points from how much of a display the attack creates. The battle is done in a tournament format, and the winner earns a contest ribbon. I need five to enter the Pokemon Grand Festival, which is kinda like the Contest equivalent to the Pokemon League Conference." She Explained. " And the winner becomes, Top Coordinator."

" I'm gonna be a Pokemon Performer." Nikki explained, " Which See I'll be competing Pokemon Showcases, is a girls only competition, we do things like style, bake along side, and a number of things. Then comes the final round where trainer, and performer, dance, and use the moves for outstanding displays, and the winner earns a princess key, if I earn three, I can enter the Master Class, which will be held up in the Indigo Plateau, and the winner becomes Region Queen."

" I'm competing in The Battle Frontier Competition, which is kinda like Gym battles, only their run by trainers called Frontier Brains. Unlike Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains specialize in Battle Styles, rather then just one specific type of Pokemon, If, I earn seven symbols

Suddenly a Teenager about 17 with spiky brown hair, narrow eyes that look almost closed, wearing a pair of tan slacks, blue sneakers, and green T-Shirt under a brown, and orange jacket, walked with a blue backpack.

" Brock!" I exclaimed excitedly as I ran over, and hugged my old traveling companion. " What are you doing here?" I asked, as Barry, and Kara greeted him too.

" Hey Cole, Barry, and Kara." He said, returning my hug, and petting Barry, and Kara. " Brock these are Lauren, Nikki, and Troy there new trainers from Pallet Town, they started at the same time I did." I explained as I introduced them to the Pokemon Breeder. " Guys this is Brock an old friend of mine."

Suddenly the recovery chimes went off, and Nurse Joy appeared with our Pokemon, Brock was all over her, that I'm not gonna tell you what he said.

" Brock, that's enough." I said, latching onto his ear to rein him in. " Your gonna get arrested if you keep at what your doing every time you see a beautiful woman. Come to think of it I'm surprised none of the Officer Jenny's we ran into haven't done it yet."

I walked over picked up the Pokeballs containing my other four Pokemon, Lauren only picked up two, while Thea, and Wally picked up one each.

" So Brock what brings you here?"

Suddenly there was a smash of glass, we ran back to the lobby, and spotted, four people in almost identical black, and white uniforms with a red capital R, two women, and two men, as well as two Pokemon a Magnemite, and an Electrode.

" Prepare for trouble." said, The two women.

" Make it double." said, The two men.

" Oh shut up already." I said cynically, " I got bored with that broken record coming from Jesse, James, and Meowth so just get on with it."

It's true I heard that quote on quote motto so many times it's worth interrupting.

" You insufferable little brat!" said the women with lime-green hair that cut to look like Jesse's hair after Tracey's Scyther diced a portion of it off.

" You'll regret interrupting our motto." said a man with hot yellow hair, that was long, and pulled back into a ponytail.

" Ekans, Poison Sting!" Shouted the lady tossing a Pokeball. A Purple Rattlesnake, popped out of it all, coiled up, then shooting a volley of purple glowing needles at us.

After dodging the attack I brought out my Pokedex. " **Ekans, The Snake Pokemon, Ekans is sneaky, gaining the advantage in battle by taking its enemies by surprise."**

" Go Rose," Nikki called, tossing her Pokeball. Rose popped out immediately.

" Bulbasaur!" Rose said, confidently.

" Rose, intercept those needles with Energy Ball!" Nikki instructed.

Rose opened her mouth, and a sphere of energy, began to form then, she fired it at the needles causing an explosion.

" Ekans, move in for Constrict!"

" Rose strike it away with Vine Whip!"

Just before Ekans, could even coil around Rose, a pair of vines shot out from underneath the plant bulb on her back, and smacked Ekans away.

" Go Koffing, use Smog!" The Rocket Man with, Bright Yellow hair that was trimmed into a crew cut, tossing his own Pokeball. Out of it came a Purple Pokemon, that looked like a cloud, with a happy go lucky smile on it's face, and the Jolly Roger on it's chest, as it released a cloud of poisonous gas.

Pokedex check, " **Koffing, The Poison Gas Pokemon, The lighter-than-air gases that make up this Pokemon keep it aloft, but they smell terrible, and can explode.** "

" Go, Forretretress!" Brock shouted, tossing a pokeball, out of which popped out his Forretretress ready for battle. " Forretretress, blow away the smog with Rapid Spin.

Forretretress, spun around at high speed blowing the smog away.

" Forretress, Spike Cannon."

" Koffing, Tackle."

Forretretress, spun around again firing needles at Koffing which landed, a direct hit.

" Go, Grimer." said, the final Rocket Woman with Silver hair. Out of her Pokeball came a Pokemon composed of purple toxic sludge.

Analysis, " **Grimer, The Sludge Pokemon, When dirt, and filth from a stream were exposed to the moon's X-rays, Grimer was born.** "

" Go Donnie!" Lauren called, letting her Squirtle out.

" Squirtle, Squirtle."

" Grimer, Mud Slap."

Dodge Donnie, then fire Water Gun then, Ice Beam."

Grimer tried to strike Donnie but Lauren's Pokemon was to fast, and dodged it immediately, then struck Grimer in the face with a jet of water from his mouth, followed by blue beam of energy, that froze Grimer in a block of ice.

" Go Zubat!" shouted the last man, with red hair that was messy, as a blue, and purple bat with no eyes flew out.

I think you get it by now. " **Zubat, The Bat Pokemon, Using sonic waves that come from it's mouth, Zubat can sense obstacles in it's way.**

" Go, Jax!" Troy called, sending out his Charmander.

" Char!"

"Zubat, Screech attack!" up his trainer's command, Zubat unleashed a powerful blast of sound upon Jax.

" Jax, Fire Spin!" Troy directed, Jax opened his mouth, and fired a vortex of fire at Zubat which enveloped it, and K. the thing.

" Okay Barry ThunderShock, Kara Swift!" I called,

" Eeee, vee!" Kara shouted, as she released a shower of stars.

" Pika, Pika, Chuuuuu!" Barry cried, as he discharged a bolt of lightning, and infused Kara's Swift stars with his electricity. Finally boom the attack launched Team Rocket into the sky.

" TEAM ROCKET's BLASTING OFF!"

" Way to go you two." I said, as pulled the two of them into a hug. As they squeeled, with delight. " You guys were amazing too." I complimented.

After lunch, we began our way to the destination of our first competitions. Me, Pewter City, Lauren, Saffron City, Troy, The Battle Factory, and Nikki, Seafoam Island, and Brock same to catch the next ferry to Hoenn, with the promise to tell Ash I'm on my way to be a great trainer.

As we headed into Viridian Forest. I felt a presence following me, Something about it felt identical to my aura signature. " Hm," I said, thoughtfully.

" Is something wrong, Cole?" Barry asked out of concern.

" Someone's following us." I said, in a focused tone. That's when I heard a sound much like a whip creak.

" Barry, ThunderShock!" I called pointing in the direction of the sound.

" You go it!" He shouted discharging another bolt of lightning. We ran in the direction Barry struck only for me to find, a blue bowler hat.

" I wonder who this belongs to?" I asked, noticing the hat's pin with a stylized capital M, as I picked it up.

" I'm, sure we'll find out in time." Kara assured me, as I put the hat in my bag, and we continued our journey through the Forest.

To Be Continued

 **Also I plan on writing a Skylanders Fanfic so for all you Skylander Fans, feel free to check it out, I never played the games but I have read the comics, own a couple, and I Also plan on doing a Star Fox Fanfic it's gonna be awesome.**

 **So please I constructive critic cameism if something needs work, also type those reveiws in the face, and send the. like a boss, and high fives all around ✋✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**✋ Toppa' The mornin' to ya' laddies,** **and lassies! It' s me Sora Pendragon here with another boss chapter, this one will feature some Pokemon competitions that weren't featured in season three, well at least one of them anyway I think so here you go ladies and germs. Also this Fall A Brand new DC Animated Movie Justice League Dark, is coming out featuring Matt Ryan reprising his role as John Constantine, it's gonna be awesome a League of Magical Heroes put together to defeat the dark forces so now let's get this story on.**

 **Chapter 5: A Well Coordinated Meeting, and a Boulder Badge.**

Cole's POV

I continued trudging through the Viridian Forest with Barry, and Kara beside me, looking over the bowler still wondering about it. " Who could this thing belong to?" I wondered, " This initial M doesn't help at all."

" Don't worry Cole." Barry piped up, leaping onto my shoulders, and nuzzling me, " Your pretty clever, and good at figuring things out." He finished.

" Barry, Your not just saying that to cheer me up are you?" I asked, Massaging his cheeks.

" Cole, don't be so modest." Kara said, claiming my other shoulder, and kissing my cheek, and nuzzling it too. " Barry's right you can always tell when there's a Team Rocket trap near by, or see through their disguises." She pointed out. " If you can see through a disguise you can find out more about that hat."

I started to feel much better, as I massaged Kara's face too, " Thanks guys." I said, as we continued onward, That's when I spotted a Caterpie in the road.

I pulled out my Pokedex, and looked it up. " **Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves**."

" Freedom, use Tackle!" Shouted a girls voice, as a Pidgey flew in, and slamed the Caterpie, effectively weakening it. " Pokeball Go!" Came the Voice again, as a Pokeball swooped in in, and sucked Caterpie in the ball wobbled for a while whilst the button glowed red, then the glow vanished with a ping signifying a capture.

The Pidgey flew back to it's trainer, who turned out to be Lauren who walked up to the Pokeball, and picked it up. " Yes this is perfect." She stated, then turned to Pidgey, who was roosting on her shoulder. " Thanks for your help Freedom you deserve a rest." She said returning Her Pidgey to it's own Pokeball.

" Hey, Lauren." I said, walking up to her.

" Oh hey Cole." She said as soon as she saw me. " Hey Barry, Kara." She said, massaging a cheek from each. " What are you you guys doing here?"

" we're on our way to Pewter City for my first Badge." I said, " What about you?"

" I came here to catch a Caterpie, so I can evolve it into a Butterfree." She explained, " Then I'll use it My first contest in Saffron City."

" That's so cool, I plan on heading in that direction for my fourth Gym Badge." I informed her. " Say why don't we travel together, since we are both head for Saffron City anyway."

" Sure why not?" She said, as soon as my stomach went off.

" Well, guess it's lunchtime." No sooner did I say it then both Barry's and Kara's stomachs went off. " Let's see I said as I checked the notebook Brock copied down for me, and checked for a good recipe. " Let's see Joy, Jenny, Violet, Lily, Daisy, Satsuki, Sumomo, Tamao, Koume,... wait a minute." I said, looking again these were all the names of pretty girls that we met. " Seriously Brock?" I said in agitation as I dug further into my bag, and found what I was looking for. I chose to make Brock's Lazy-Boy No Chew Stew. I also used his rice recipe, ( Pewter Rice cooked in Cerulean Water, and over Purifying Charcoal which I plan to cook all meals over. I also baked some bread with Moo-Moo Milk, and made riceballs with what was left of the the rice, with Oranbarry centers for an extra boost of health.

" Lauren, why don't we let our Pokemon out, for lunch?"

" Great idea." She said, " Donnie, Freedom, Caterpie come on out!" She called as she threw three Pokeballs.

" Squirtle!"

" Corrru!"

" Reeet!"

" Wow, nice Pidgey." I said, pulling out my Pokedex.

" **Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his, or her Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack."**

" Cucrrooo." She cooed, in pleasure I massaged the underside of her beak.

" Good to see you again Donnie." I said, as he high fived me.

" Squirtle, Squirt Squirtle."

" So any ideas on what to call your Caterpie?" I asked as I reached to pet her only to stop short, and let her sniff me, and rub against my hand.

" I was thinking Fluttershy." Lauren responded, as Barry, and Kara climbed down from my shoulders, to acquaint themselves with Donnie, and the others.

" That's fine," I said, " Come on out boys!" I called, as I opened my own Pokeballs.

" Charmander, Char!"

" Bulba, Bulbasaur!"

" Squirtle, Squirtle!"

" Growle!"

" Lauren you remember, Ronnie, Oliver, and Kaldur don't you?" I asked,

" Of course I do." She said, petting each one of them. " Hey guys, how's it going?" That's when Kaldur saw Donnie, and shot a jet of water at him pretty soon the two of them were having a playful water fight. " So Cole, where did you get Growlithe?" She asked, as she stroked Marshall, to which he just slurped her face, and barked happily, While Lauren checked her own Pokedex.

" **Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting.** "

" He looks pretty healthy, and well taken care of." Lauren speculated,

" I caught Marshall just two days ago on seafoam, just after I saw Ash off to Hoenn." I explained, everything that happened that day. " And I still don't, get how the Pokeball worked I mean don't Police Growlithe have Pokeballs?"

" You said, Marshall was a rookie right?" Lauren asked, as Kara got better acquainted with Freedom, and Fluttershy, glad to be traveling with a couple of of other girls.

" Yeah I did say that." I answered,

" Rookie Growlithe don't have Pokeballs, within a week of graduating." She explained, " They first need to become familiar with their assigned new home, and learn about it."

" Oh, alright now that makes sense." I said, as I prepared Seven Bowls of Pokemon Food two were big enough for two Pokemon. Ronnie, would share with Marshall, and Kaldur with Donnie.

After lunch I heard saw a Weedle going for a rice ball. " Hey you, that's not yours." I said, reaching towards it. " If you want one you should ask, not steal it." I said gently, as Lauren, and I checked our Pokedexes.

" **Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."**

" Yeeesh I know I would." I commented, suddenly.

" WEEEEEEEEDLE!" It shrieked, then out of the trees flew a swarm of Beedrill. Pokedex check.

" **Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous.** "

Suddenly a volley of poisonous barbs came flying at Fluttershy, but " SQUIRT!" " BULLL!" Kaldur, and Oliver took the Poison Sting, for her.

" KALDUR, OLIVER!" I shouted, as I ran over to see if they were alright. Unfortunately they weren't the Poison was really doing a number on them. " Oh no, they're poisoned, Return you two." I said, returning them to their Pokeballs. Suddenly a Beedrill came rushing my way. " Uh oh!" Then Fluttershy Tackled it,

" Reeet." She said, angrily, when the Beedrill tried to sting her she just lept, and dodged out of the way of each attack.

" Lauren Bug Pokemon, are weak against Fire, and Flying Pokemon." I remind, " Ronnie, Marshall use Flamethrower."

" Charrr!"

" Growwwwww!"

Flames shot from their mouths at the Beedrill. Causing a percentage of them to fly off.

" Right." Lauren recalled, " Freedom, use Gust."

" Curoooooo!"

Freedom beat her her wings fiercely, and strong burst of wind struck more of the Beedrill, and made them fly away.

" Barry, Thunderbolt, Kara Swift!" I shouted,

" Donnie, use Water Gun!" Lauren called.

" Pika Chuuuuu!"

" Eeee Veeeee!"

" Squirtle, Glug,

Barry unleashed a bolt of lightning, while Kara fired a volley of Stars at them, and Donnie fired a Jet of Water at the rest of them, send them flying away.

Suddenly Fluttershy began to glow.

" Lauren, Fluttershy's evolving." once the glow died down Fluttershy was a Metapod. Pokedex analysis.

" **Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Metapod is the evolved form of Caterpie. Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution.** "

" Let's celebrate later, Lauren." I said returning, Ronnie, and Marshall then scooping Barry, and Kara up, as Lauren returned, her own Pokemon. " We need to get to the Pokemon Center right away!"

We ran as fast as we could through, the forest passing Brock's Father before he could try to sell us boulder, and straight into the Pokemon Center. " NURSE JOY COME QUICK!" I shouted in fright. Nurse Joy immediately rushed into se what was wrong.

" Oh my," She said, as she looked Oliver, and Kaldur over. " What happened?"

" They were poisoned by Beedrill." I explained, " We were traveling through, Viridian Forest when they attacked us. I'll take care of My other four Pokemon, but these two need serious attention."

Nurse Joy took, Oliver, and Kaldur into the emergency room while, I gave everyone, an Oran Barry, and a Potion, even Lauren's Pokemon. " Well guess while I'm here I might as well hit the Gym." I said,

" Cole," Lauren said, " Pewter City's Gym is a Rock Pokemon Gym, without, Oliver, and Kaldur you don't stand a chance. Rock Type Pokemon have an advantage over Electric, Normal, and Fire Pokemon."

" That's why I'm heading there right now." I stated, " I'm gonna look around, and see what it looks like." I stated, as I walked out the door, and she followed, as soon as I got there I saw the dacor. Flowers, streamers, ribbons, bows, and lace trim was all over the exterior of the Gym. Lauren however ran down to The Museum, to run an errand for her brother, but promised to show up for my battle.

" What the heck happened?" I asked, as soon as I walked into the Gym. " Hello, anyone here?"

" Arrrrrr!"

" Geodude!"

" Cro, Cro!"

An Onix quickly wrapped me up in a gentle hug, as best a Rock Snake could, Geodude also gave me a hug which wasn't that difficult with it's arms, and Crobat just nuzzled me.

" Okay, guys okay, Geodude, Onix, Crobat it's awesome to see you guys again too." I said, happy to see three of Brock's Pokemon that I traveled with, as I brought out my Pokedex.

" **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour.** "

 **Known Attacks:**

 **Tackle**

 **Bind**

 **Dig**

 **Rock Throw**

 **Sandstorm**

 **Slam**

" **Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks.** "

 **Known Attacks:**

 **Seismic Toss**

 **Tackle**

 **Dig**

 **Mega Punch**

 **Sandstorm**

" **Crobat, the evolved form of Golbat. With its two additional wings, Crobat is able to fly much faster than Golbat.** "

 **Known Attacks:**

 **Whirlwind**

 **Super Sonic**

 **Wing Attack**

 **Sonic Boom**

" Wow guys, looking good guys, so who's in charge of The Gym?" I asked,

" That would be me!" said a voice a light switched on over a space, and sitting there on a pedestal, was boy around my age, wearing a pair of blue kahki pants, blue, and gray sneakers, and a light green T-shirt with a dark green stripe across the chest, and collar, and cuffs of the same shade as the stripe. I figured he was a younger relative of Brock's, because his eyes were exactly the same as Brock's, and his hair was the same shade of brown, and just as spikey, only slightly longer, and and droop down a little, where as Brock' spiked upward.

" Oh, Hi are you a relative of Brock's?" I asked,

" Yes," He answered kindly as opposed to how Brock, was to My Cousin when they first met. " I am his younger brother Forrest." He finished,

" Well nice to meet you Forrest." I said, extending my hand to shake his. " I'm Cole, these are my partners Barry, and Kara..."

" Pika Chu!"

" Vee Eevee!"

" My brother told me a lot of nice things about you." Forrest said, " He also said, you'd be coming here to earn a Boulder Badge."

" That's right." I said, finally Lauren showed up.

" Hey did I miss anyhing?" She asked, as soon as she walked in the doorway.

" No Lauren your just in time." I assured her, " Onix, Geodude, Crobat I would feel honored if you three would battle against me for my first Gym Battle along with whatever Pokemon Forrest owns." All three agreed.

" Alright but the only Pokemon I really own is this one." Forrest said, pulling a Pokeball from his belt. RHYHORN, GO!" He called, throwing the ball.

" Huoorn!"

" Wow, a Rhyhorn!" I exclaimed, as Lauren, and I looked it up.

" **Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills.** "

" Wow that's totally cool, Forrest where'd you get it from?" I asked,

" My dad gave it to me." Forrest explained, " he's out selling Boulders, near the entrance of town, my mom is going into fashion, she has to many hobbies."

" Did she do the decor outside the Gym?" I asked,

" Outside, and inside." He said, gesturing the interior of the Gym, which was really well painted, and detailed.

" So battle?" I asked, " I would like to be your first if not latest challenger."

" Sure." Forrest said, then his face fell. " Uh oh, I forgot, we don't have a referee."

" I'll do it." Lauren said,

" Are you sure Lauren?" I asked,

" Of course." She said, " I know how to do it." She got up on the ref's platform. " Okay, How many Pokemon."

" Hey Forrest, you good with four on four?" I asked from my end of the battlefield.

" That's fine with me." He agreed, " No substitutions."

" Right." I agreed,

" Trainers, pick your first Pokemon." Lauren stated,

" RHYHORN GO!" Forrest said, letting his Pokemon back out,

" HUOORN!"

I twisted my hat around, as I pulled a ball from my belt. " MARSHALL, I CHOOSE YOU!" I shouted tossing the ball. Marshall popped out, and gave a bark as it got into a battle stance.

" Begin!" Lauren Called,

" Rhyhorn start off with Horn Attack!" Rhyhorn charged at Marshall, and looked like it wasn't going to stop, I noticed the field had a lot of big stones, and boulders, and that gave me an idea.

" Marshall dodge it quick!" I shouted, as Marshall quickly jumped out of the way. " Now obscure it's vision with smokescreen!"

Marshall opened his mouth, and engulfed Rhyhorn in a thick cloud of black smoke.

" Rhyhorn try a dig!" Forrest commanded, Rhyhorn immediately dove under ground, I knew this would be tricky then I had an idea.

" Marshall, put your ear to the ground, and listen for Rhyhorn!" I instructed, " then when he's close enough dodge, and use Flamethrower!"

Marshall's ears started to twitch, then he leapt into the air, and Fired a shot at Rhyhorn, as soon as it came up, and sent Rhyhorn flying into one of the boulders, which it smashed through.

" Rhyhorn, Tackle Attack!"

" Dodge it again Marshall, and blast it with another Flamethrower!" I called Marshall raced out of Rhyhorn's way again, and fired another jet of fire, blasting Rhyhorn through another boulder.

" Rhyhorn Double-Edge!" Forrest called, Rhyhorn started to glow white as it charged at Marshall once more, who was backed against another boulder.

" Dodge it one more time Marshall!" I called. As Marshall tried run, he tripped, and tumbled out of the way, but luckily just in time. Rhyhorn smashed, through the boulder. Once the dust settled Rhyhorn was knocked out.

" Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the victory goes to Growlithe!" Lauren called. As Forrest returned Rhyhorn. Marshall on the other hand looked sad for tripping like he did.

" Marshall, it's alright you won the match," I said, picking up my Pokemon Puppy. " and most importantly, you didn't get hurt, and that's what really matters to me." I assured him, as I gave him a hug before setting him down next to me with Barry, and Kara.

" GO, CROBAT!" Forrest called, sending the dual flying/poison type out.

" Cro, cro!"

" RONNIE, I CHOOSE YOU!" I called, after twisting my cap around again, and tossing another Pokeball into the field.

" Char!"

Marshall barked happily as means of cheering for his best friend. Ronnie was alway supporting Marshall ever since they battled together against Raymond. So when ever Marshall felt down about being clumsy, and tripping up, Ronnie was a true friend, encouraging him. Ronnie however had his father's confidence, and self esteem, but none of his arrogance, which had been proven time, again through his friendship with Marshall.

Ronnie just returned it with a thumbs up. " Okay let the match begin!" Lauren called,

" Crobat start off with wing attack!" Forrest called, as Crobat swooped in to strike.

" Dodg it quick Ronnie!" I shouted, Ronnie swiftly, maneuvered out of the way of the attack.

" okay Ronnie, strike back with Flamethrower!" I called. As Ronnie's blast struck Crobat square in the back, that's when suddenly Ronnie started to glow, then when it faded, Ronnie was totally different.

" Charmeleon!" He cried,

" Whoa, a Charmeleon." I said, checking my Pokedex.

" **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmander. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong.** "

I was apprehensive about this I remembered Ash's experience with a Charmeleon, Ronnie's father was like a rebellious teenager, and disobeyed Ash at every turn, I wasn't sure if I could handle Ronnie now, but then Ronnie looked me in the eye, and I could see that he trusted me to make the right decision, and believed in me, He was willing to hear me out, and trust that every decision I made was for the best.

" Okay Ronnie, another Flamethrower go!" I called, Ronnie opened his mouth, and struck Crobat dead center.

" Crobat try a Sonic Boom!" Forrest instructed, as Crobat unleashed a shockwave of sound.

" Ronnie, Jump, and finish it off with Fire Spin." I called Ronnie once again unleashed another blast of fire only except the flames circled around Crobat in a vortex trapping it, until Crobat fell unconscious.

" Crobat is unable to battle, the victory goes to Charmeleon!" Lauren declared, as Forrest withdrew Crobat.

" YES!" I shouted, embracing Ronnie. " Congratulations Ronnie, you were fantastic out there, both winning, and evolving." Ronnie returned my hug, with warm compassion. Marshall walked up to congratulate his best friend, but tripped over his own four paws again but, Ronnie caught him before he hit the ground, brushed him off, and hugged him too as they high pawed, as he sat next to his buddy.

" GEODUDE, GO!" Forrest called, sending out the Rock Pokemon.

" Geodude!"

" Kara, this one's yours." I said, as Kara leapt from my side, and on to the battlefield.

" Ee, Vee!"

" Alright, Geodude start off with a Tackle!"

" Dodge it, Kara!" I shouted, which she did with ease.

" Geodude, Mega Punch!" Geodude's fist started to glow white, as he made to swing at her but...

" Kara, Dodge it with Dig!" I shouted, as She dug out of the way of Geodude's fist, only to come up underneath it.

" Geodude, use Seismic Toss!" Forrest called, Geodude wasted no time, and grabbed hold of Kara swinging her in circles as they gathered speed. Suddenly I remembered Rock Pokemon are just as susceptible to Fighting Type moves as Normal Types.

" Kara, when Geodude gets around to tossing you, turn it on him!" I shouted, Finally just as Geodude was about to send her flying, Kara latched on at the last minute, and launched Geodude into a stone, Knocking it out.

" Geodude is unable to battle, The victory goes to Eevee!" Lauren declared, as Forrest recalled Geodude.

" Alright, Kara!" I shouted, as She leapt into my arms squealing with joy, as she licked my face. " You were amazing out there Girl." I praised cuddling her close.

" ONIX, GO!" Forrest called, sending it out.

" YARRRRR!"

" Okay, Barry this last battle is yours!" I said, as Barry leapt onto the field.

" Pika!" He said, in a determined fashion.

" Onix!" Forrest called, " Try a Tackle Attack!"

" Barry, dodge it quick with Agility!" I instructed, Onix swooped in to strike, but Barry was too fast.

" Onix, Bind!" Forrest called, as Onix wrapped it's tail around Barry, I started to feel a sense of dread for Barry, but then I had an idea.

" Barry, use Agility, and increase your speed, with your own electricity!" Barry's cheek pouches sparked, as soon as I said, the then I saw sparks in Barry's eyes, signifying that Barry had accomplished what I instructed. " Now Barry, channel your speed through every molecule in your body, and vibrate out of Onix's hold!" Barry, vibrated as fast as he could, until he was a yellow blur, and phased right through, and out of Onix's bind, surprising the Rock Snake.

" Now Barry, use all the Agility you've got, and use all the electricity you have to increase your speed, run up the entire length of Onix's body, when you reach Onix's face, switch to Quick Attack, and punch it!" I instructed, and Barry did as I instructed, until he was once again a yellow blur.

" Onix, use Slam to shake Pikachu off!" Forrest called, Onix swung his tail left, and right trying to get Barry off, but Barry was way too fast, and dodged every swing of the tail, as soon as he got to his destination, He delivered a powerful uppercut to Onix's chin K. the Big Guy.

" SUPER SONIC PUNCH BABY, WOOOOH!" I shouted, as Barry leapt into my arms with joy, that we won. " Awesome job Barry!" I said excitedly.

" Onix is unable to battle, the victory goes to Pikachu, there by making Cole the winner!" Lauren declared as Forrest withdrew Onix back into it's Pokeball.

" Congratulations, Cole." Forrest said, as he placed something in my hand. " This Boulder Badge is proof that you've won against the Pewter City Gym."

" Thanks, Forrest for being part of my first Gym Battle I really appreciate it, wait until Oliver, and Kaldur see this." I said excitedly, " A BOULDER BADGE!" I shouted, striking a victory pose." and thanks for such an awesome battle Forrest."

After picking up Oliver, and Kaldur from the Pokemon Center, Lauren, and I continued on our way. " So Cole'" She asked " where to next?"

" I'm thinking Cerulean City, so I can earn a Cascade Badge." I answered as we hiked towards Mt. Moon. " Besides there's an Old Friend of mine there I want to see again." I said as we trudged on to our next destination, and my second Badge.

To Be Continued.

 **So there you are Pokefans, and Potterfans, another awesome chapter in the reviews leave your opinion about what you think of Cole's creative style to handling Type Disadvantage.**

 **I'm also putting up a poll for Kara's Evolution on My Page and remember the Eevelution with the most votes will be the deciding factor, just remember, if she Evolves I'm gonna change her nickname**

 **There is an option of not evolving if any of you would like her just the way she is. Now the Nickname alterations are.**

 **Mera if Vaporeon**

 **Lightning if Jolteon**

 **Fire if Flareon**

 **M'Gann if Espeon**

 **Raven if Umbreon**

 **Orchid if Leafeon**

 **Ice if Glaceon**

 **and finally Zatanna if Sylveon**

 **also as always constructive criticism if something needs work, also type those reveiws in the face, and send them like a boss, and high fives all around ✋✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**✋Toppa' The mornin' to ya' laddies,** **and Gooood Mythical Morning! This is my first Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover, and here's hoping it magically, captures your interest, I on nothing, and No one but my OC's. I'm starting off with My OC traveling through Kanto first then at the end of the Indigo Conference receives his invitation, to Hogwarts.**

 **Chapter: 6 A Rocket to the Moon.**

" Hey, Ash." I said as I called him, " Check it out, My first Kanto Badge." I said, showing him the Boulder Badge. Lauren, and I were at The Center just outside the cave entrance to Mt. Moon, where I planned to travel through to get to Cerulean City.

" That's great Cole." Ash said, happily. " I knew you could do it, also check it out I just earned my First Hoenn Badge." He stated, showing me his latest badge. " So have you caught any more Pokemon?" He asked.

" Yeah, I caught Growlithe just after you left for Hoenn." I said, " He used to be a rookie, but other rookie Police Growlithe were picking on him, so Officer Jenny gave him to me."

" That's awesome, So where are you going next?" He asked.

" That would be Cerulean City." I said, " To challenge Misty to a battle, for my Cascade Badge."

" That's awesome." He said, " I'm going to Dewford Island for my Knuckle Badge."

" Great, well I better get a move on," I said, " I'll call you when I get to Cerulean, and earn my badge."

" Okay, see ya'." Ash said, as we hung up.

As soon as I was done, I saw Lauren being hasseled by a Salesman. " Common, just buy this Magikarp, and you won't be sorry." He said, holding out the Fish Pokemon.

I could tell Lauren was not interested, She at the moment was watching Barry, and Kara. " Forget it, I know what your trying to do, so get going." She said in a very agitated manner.

" Well, how about trading me your, Pikachu, and Eevee?" He said, " My dear baby daughters, have so longed for a Pikachu, and Eevee, you must trade them to me." I quickly reached a phone, and called Officer Jenny.

" These aren't even mine I'm just watching them for a friend of mine." She said,

" Well, maybe your friend will appreciate this Magikarp, over those two." He persisted,

" Barry, Kara come here." I called, as soon as they got to me the chimes went off, and Nurse Joy called Lauren, and my name's, as well as...

" Nikki Leafgreen, and Troy Firered!" She also called, as she brought out a try of three other Pokeballs. " Your Pokemon, are all rested up."

" Nikki, Troy!" We shouted, as we ran to them to get our Pokemon too.

" Oh hey guys!" Nikki said, as we approached,

" Yo what up?" Troy said as we each gathered our Pokemon.

" So where, you two headed?" I asked,

" Well I'm headed for, Cerulean City." Troy explained picking up the Pokeball that contained his Charmeleon." Because I'm challenging the Battle Factory."

" Me however." Nikki said, picking up her the two other Pokeballs, One containing her Bulbasaur the other I don't know." I'm heading to Saffron City, for both, registration, my pass, and my first key."

" Well why don't we travel together?" I preposed, " All four of us, I mean Troy, and I are battlers, we can practice battling together, and Nikki, you, and Lauren want to be a Coordinator, and Performer so you two could practice together." All four of us agreed, and were about to head out to the Mt. Moon Cave when the Hustler stopped us by standing in the way.

" You four, are not leaving until you have given me your Pikachu, and Eevee for my Magikarp!" He said, menacingly when I heard the zip, and click of handcuffs right behind the man.

" The thing your going to be trading, is your clothes for a prison uniform." said Officer Jenny, as she hauld the man to the car, and tossed him in. Just then her Growlithe stopped sniffed then ran to me, and opened a ball on my belt.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest, as Marshall popped out, only to cowar, as soon as he saw who let him out.

" Well, well, well." said the Police Growlithe snidely, as he approached Marshall. " So the runt quit the force, and joined a trainer team, guess you really are as stupid you are."

" Um, H-Hi Star." Marshall said nervously, as he stepped back in fear. " L-long time no see." He continued.

" What are you doing on this trainers team, runt?" Star asked, " Messing it up, ruining his chances of winning? You're usless Runt, looks like I gotta burn that into your memory, and once I'm done leave this kid's team, and never go back, DO YOU HEAR ME?" As Star opened his mouth to fire his Flamethrower at Marshall, I clamped Star's muzzle shut, and the Flames exploded in his mouth rather than struck Marshall.

" Leave My Pokemon alone you sick, worthless, little mongrel." I said, letting go as Star coughed, and hacked up the smoke. " He's my Pokemon, and nothing you say or do will make me want to kick him off my team. He stays with my team, that's all there is to it. Besides I won this Boulder Badge with his help."

" I AM GONNA BREAK HIS PAW!" Star shouted, Marshall flinched ready for the pain, while Barry, and Kara moved in front of Marshall, but then another Pokeball on my belt popped open, and Ronnie struck Star across the face with Fire Punch, causing Star to fly across the center, and hit a wall.

" IF YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND, I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" Ronnie shouted as he let loose a Flamethrower on Star, but...

" Hey, that's enough." Officer Jenny said, " It's against the law to attack a police officer's Pokemon."

" It wasn't my fault Officer Jenny." I said, gathering Marshall into my arms, as I explained what happened, and what Marshall has been through.

" Star!" Jenny said, firmly. " You get over here right now." She continued, as Star walked over with a look of fear. " You ought to be ashamed of yourself for such intolerable behavior. Now apologize!" Star gave Marshall an apologetic look, and barked in the same manner. " Good now because of your actions no treats, or patrol for a week!" She said firmly, as she turned to me. " I'm so sorry for the way Star treated Marshall." She said, petting Marshall soothingly on the head. " We had this problem before, when Marshall was on the force, My sister was right to give him to you at least now he has good friends."

After that my I pulled, Ronnie, and Marshall back into there Pokeballs, But not before giving Marshall a reassuring hug, and Barry, and Kara hopped onto my shoulders, and we left the Pokemon Center, and entered the into the Mountain, suddenly we were met by a Paras. I quickly pulled out my Pokedex, as did everyone else. " **Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. Rare mushrooms grow on its back.** "

" Alright!" Troy shouted, pulling a Pokeball from his belt. " I'm gonna catch it. Go, Jax!" Troy threw his Pokeball, and Jax Popped out.

" Char!"

" Alright Jax, Start things off with a Flamethrower." Troy said, as a burst of flame shot from Jax's mouth into Paras' Face, as it faint, do to both Grass, and Bug being vulnerable to Fire type attacks. " Pokeball Go!" Troy through an empty Pokeball, and instantly Paras was caught do to faint it didn't even pop out, or wobble for that matter. " Yes I caught Paras!" Troy shouted as he, and struck a victory pose, with Jax.

" Char, Charmamder!"

" as we Proceeded through the Mountain, Troy, and Nikki found a couple of Fossils. Suddenly a pair of Rockets appeared that I recognized.

" **Cassidy** Prepare for trouble...

 **Butch** : ...and make it double!

 **Cassidy** : To infect the world with devastation!

 **Butch** : To blight all people in every nation!

 **Cassidy** : To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

 **Butch** : To extend our wrath to the stars above.

 **Cassidy** : Cassidy.

 **Butch** : Butch

 **Cassidy** : We're Team Rocket, circling Earth day and night.

 **Butch** : Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight.

 **Raticate** : Raticate."

" Oh brother, you whack jobs?" I said, exsassperatedly. " Bad enough I used to put up with those other wierdos Jesse, James, and Meowth, now you wierdos."

" Oh please we're twice the baddies Jesse, James, and Meowth are." Cassidy sneered, " We just want thosec fossils."

" Right, and if you fork over all your Pokemon, we'll go easy on you four, and let you go." Butch added.

" Tch, Fat chance of that happening." I said,

" Pika, Pika!" Barry said, from my left shoulder as his cheek pouches sparked.

" Vee, Eevee!" Kara added, get in a ready position on my right shoulder.

" Alright, We tried being nice." Cassidy said as she, and Butch whipped out some Pokeballs. " Drowzee, Houndour Go!"

" Go, Primeape, and Hitmontop!" Butch called, as the two of them threw their Pokeballs.

" Drowzee."

" Houndour!"

" Primeape!"

" Hitmontop!"

Pokedex check.

" **Drowzee, the** **Hypnotic Pokémon. It is said to feed on the dreams of its opponents. It is also known for its powerful Psychic** **attack.** "

" **Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey.** "

" **Primeape. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever.** "

" **Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokémon. Hitmontop's smooth graceful kicks are deceptively powerful. Opponents may be surprised by their force, so beware.** "

" Alright, Go Jax!" Troy called letting his Charmander, back out.

" Let's do it, Rosey!" Nikki called to her Bulbasaur.

" Come on out, Donnie!" Lauren called on her Squirtle.

" Char!"

" Bulbasaur!"

Squirtle, Squirtle!"

" Okay, Barry, Kara I choose you!" I called, as they leapt off my shoulders.

" Pikachu!"

" Eevee!"

" Houndour, Flamethrower on Bulbasaur!" Cassidy directed, as Houndour sent a blast of flame in Rosy's direction.

" Donnie, Intercept with Water Gun!" Lauren directed, Donnie fired a jet of water, and quinched it out, and blasted Houndour into Cassidy.

" Thanks Lauren." Nikki said,

" No problem." Lauren replied,

" Hitmontop, Rolling Kick on Squirtle!" Butch command, as Hitmontop spun in Donnie's direction.

" Rosy, tangle Hitmontop up with Vine Whip!" Nikki directed, as Rosy latched onto, Hitmontop with it's Vine wrapped it up, and pulled out, causing Hitmontop, to spin in the opposite direction, and strait into Butch.

" Guess, that makes us even." Lauren said,

" Hey, if were travel partners we should have each other's backs." Nikki said, as they clasped hands.

" Primeape, use Dynamic Punch on Eevee!" Butch commanded, as Primeape came running at Kara, but before it could land a blow...

" Jax, strike Primeape away from Kara with Flamethrower!" Troy called, as Jax unleashed, a blast of flame from it's mouth firing it at Primeape, and blasting it into, Butch, and Hitmontop.

" Thanks, for that Troy!" I said,

" Anytime Cole!" He said, giving me the thumbs up as I returned.

" Drowzee, use Psychic on Charmander!" Cassidy commanded, Drowzee's Eye's began to glow as it consintrated, but before it could lift Jax into the air.

" Kara blast, Drowzee with Shadow Ball!" I directed, As Kara primed, and fired, a sphere of black energy at Drowzee, which blasted Drowzee into Cassidy, and Houndour.

" Thanks yourself Cole." Troy said,

" Glad I could help." I said, as I high fived him. " Now Barry, Blast them off with Thunderbolt, the way Ash, and Pikachu would, make them proud!"

" PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!"

TEAM ROCKET'S' BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

" Yes, awesome job Barry, I praised, as I hugged him close. " You too Kara, I'm so proud of the two of you." I said, hugging my first two Pokemon." We did a great job guys." I said, turning to Lauren, Troy, and Nikki who were returning their Pokemon.

" Yeah, We did it together." Lauren said,

" Without a doubt." Troy agreed.

" We, make a great team." Nikki added.

Finally we continued through Mt. Moon onto Cerulean City."

 **To Be Continued**

 **What I was going for was I wanted Our New Heroes to back each other up with their strengths when one of their friends was in a bad situation. Also I plan on uploading an image of what Cole Ketchum looks like with his current team, as well as his Animagus Form onto my DeviantArt Page, RoxasExcalibur. So yeah, I hope this is a good one, and Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are all I ask for in the reviews. So like I said I really want to continue, and High Fives all around ✋, ✋ Thank you guys so much, and I'll see all you dudes on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**✋ Toppa' The mornin' to ya' laddies,** **and lassies! It' s me Sora Pendragon here with another boss chapter, this one will feature some Pokemon competitions that weren't featured in season three, well at least one of them anyway I think so here you go ladies and germs.**

 **Chapter 7: Badges Cascade from hard work, and old friendships.**

Cole's POV

We finally got out of Mt. Moon, and there was Cerulean City. " There it is, Cerulean City!" I shouted in excitement. " As I ran down the hill with my friends right behind me, all the way to the Gym. We got in and I showed them the basement aquarium. " I recognize those two." I said as I walked up to a tank. " Starmie, Horsea." I said, as they swam up to see me extremely happy. " Hey guys, how are you?" I said as I brought out my Pokedex.

" **Starmie, The Mysterious Pokemon, The evolved form of Staryu, This Pokémon has a geometric body. Because of its body, the locals suspect that it is an alien creature.** I **ts central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.** "

" **Horsea, a Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of Eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself.** "

" Hey, can you two go get Misty please?" I asked, them two of the swam up to the surface the minute I asked.

" Friends of yours?" Nikki asked, me as soon as Starmie, and Horsea swam off.

" Yeah, they're some of Misty's Pokemon." I explained, " She had to leave them home, because her sisters needed more Pokemon for their underwater ballets, Horsea, was our real reason for coming here."

" COLE!" Shouted a Girl right behind me. I spun around only to be caught up in a hug by Misty, which I returned.

" Hey, Misty." I said happily, when I felt something tug at my pants leg only to see Togepi, and Psyduck. The latter still looking as perpetually confused as always. " Hi Togepi, Psyduck." I said, giving both a hug, while my friends, and I fished out our Pokedexes.

" **Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is said to exude a relaxing aura that grows stronger when treated nicely. Togepi is filled with an energy that makes people happy. When treated well, Togepi shares this energy with others, but when it comes near a human with an impure heart this energy quickly disappears, leaving Togepi exhausted.** "

" **Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. Psyduck suffers frequent headaches and can exhibit mysterious attacks when they become especially intense.** "

" So Cole, who are your friends?" She asked, as we helped her feed the Pokemon.

" Well, the girl in the headscarf is Lauren." I explained, " She's the Squirtle trainer, She's also Pokemon Contest Coordinator."

" Hi, I'm Lauren, Professor Oak's Granddaughter, and Gary's little sister." She said, shaking Misty's hand.

" Oh I remember you." Misty recalled, " Didn't you start traveling with your brother when he was in Johto? I like your choice by the way." That compliment didn't surprise in the least, I thought as I fed Seel, and Dewgong.

" That's, me." Lauren confirmed, as she hand fed the Goldeen, and Seaking.

" The other girl is Nikki Leafgreen she's the Bulbasaur trainer, a Pokemon Showcase Performer, and the guy is Troy Firered, the Charmander trainer, a Pokemon Battle Frontierist." Nikki was feeding the, Shelder, Horsea, and Corsola, while Troy fed Psyduck, Politoed, Staryu, and Starmie.

" Nice to meet you all." Misty said cheerfully, suddenly there was a Splash, and Psyduck was in the pool splashing around in panic.

" Uh-oh." I said, as I grabbed a ball from my belt. " KALDUR, GET PSYDUCK OUT OF POOL!" I called, as I hurled the Pokeball. Kaldur popped out, and rushed Psyduck to the edge of the pool while Barry, and Kara hauld Psyduck out. " I see Psyduck is still an Aquaphobe." I said.

" Yeah, the thing is I've been trying to get it to swim but nothing." She sighed, That's when Tracey walked in, after telling him what was up, he tried to help Psyduck, but each time, it resulted in another panic attack, until the only way we could get it into the water was with a float ring.

" Well, if it's any consolation," I said, " At least it looks cute this way, and it's in the water."

" Pika." Barry sighed, From my left shoulder.

" Ee Vee." Kara added from my right one.

" Next we try with the float ring." Tracey suggested, as soon as Psyduck's bill touched the surface of the water, It freaked out, and took off for the door. That's when we met Sakura, and Her Espeon. Who had come to battle Misty for a Cascade Badge, same as me. Which I remembered was part of reason I was in Cerulean.

But we soon realized that there were none left, I personally figured, it had to do with Misty's sister's habit of simply giving them away without a battle ( idiots). As soon as we called we learned that, they were out. " So should I place an order?" Misty asked.

" Aren't you cute, you'll have to got to Refure Village, to see an Artisan named Mr. Kinso, you can pick them up from him." Daisy explained. " Gotta guys we got some boys waiting for totes love to Togepi." She finished as she hung up.

" Yeah I hope you those boys cheat on all three of you, You heartless, disgusting, ugly rotting pieces of kelp!" I shouted as soon as the call ended.

" Pik, Pikachu!"

" Vee, Eevee!"

" Why do I feel like Cinderella?" Misty sighed,

" Don't, worry, we'll help you out." Lauren offered,

" You can count on me." Nikki promised.

" I'm in." Troy added.

" Me too." Sakura, put in.

" Espeon."

" You know I'd help, out no matter what Misty." I stated.

" Pika, Pika!"

" Vee Eevee!"

" Then I guess we're off to Refure Village." Tracey said, Misty locked up the Gym, and gave the keys to Nurse Joy, with specific information on Gyarados's diet, and we were gone. As soon as we got there we found a man who had twisted his ankle, while tree hopping. That's when we learned he was Mr. Kinso. He even remembered Misty's sisters.

" So will you give us some badges?" Misty asked,

" WHAT WAS THAT?" Mr. Kinso asked in an irritated manner. " Those who want without effort, will want for all eternity, besides those blue babies, don't grow on trees you know." both Tracey, Sakura, Espeon, Lauren, Nikki, Troy, Barry, Kara, and I agreed to help. So we bedded down for the night, only to be woken up at 4 am, take a quick lap around the mountain, then split some wood, heat, strike, weld, file, smooth, paint, and polish the metal into cascade badges. Soon we were, falling into a rethym of lap, wood, heat, strike, weld, file smooth, paint, and polish, all week. Finally we had made a total of 36 Cascade Badges.

" Now you must battle to earn them." Mr. Kinso stated, as he sent out his Faraligator.

" That, I can handle." Misty stated, she was just about to send out Corsola, when Psyduck let itself out again. The instant, Psyduck got a good look at Faraligator, it freaked out, and ran into a near by lake, where it panicked, until we got it out of the water.

" What's this?!" Mr. Kinso asked in outrage. " A Water Pokemon, who can't swim? No badges for you!" He shouted, as he left.

While the others tried to get Psyduck to get used to the water, I marched my way to Mr. Kinso's cabin.

" Cole, Where are you going?" Barry asked. As He, and Kara ran to keep up with me.

" I'm gonna battle, Mr. Kinso, for those badges." I said, still upset at all that hard work for nothing. " I promised, Misty, I'd help her get those badges for her gym, and I intend on keeping that promise."

" But, Cole, if you do that, Misty can't feel like a Gym Leader." Kara said, " Barry, and I know you mean well, your a good friend to defend help, but don't you see Misty has to defend her honor as a Gym Leader."

I just stopped, and turned to them. " Your right guys." I said, as I wrapped the two of them in a hug, which they returned. That's when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see an bald man of African descent, wearing blue, purple, and a gold hooped earring. By his side was a woman, she was young, and her hair was bubblegum pink. I couldn't explain it but I felt I could trust these people.

" Mr. Ketchum." said the man, " We would like a word with you, and your three traveling companions if it's not too much trouble."

" Um, now's not a good time." I said, " But I'll tell you what, just down the road that way is a city called Cerulean, go there ask anyone for directions to the Pokemon Center, and wait for my friends, and I there we'll meet you there."

" Very, well thank you, Mr. Ketchum." The woman said, " We'll meet you there, and explain everything."

" Shhh, Not here Nymphadora." The Man said, sternly.

" DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" She said, harshly as her hair turned red, then back to bubblegum pink, and the two of them vanished. After they vanished, I heard a shout coming from Mr. Kinso's cabin. Barry, Kara, and I ran to the cabin to find Mr. Kinso staring at a safe with a heavily damaged door. Misty, Togepi, Tracey, Sakura, Espeon, Lauren, Nikki, and Troy were there too.

" I heard rumors, about hooligans, who roam, and the country, stealing badges, and selling them on the black market." Mr. Kinso explained,

" Well, they can't have gone far." Tracey said,

" Right." Sakura agreed, " Beautifly, come on out!" She said, letting it out.

" You too, Freedom." Lauren said, both Pokemon flew off, and found the thieves. We quickly caught up to them. While Misty's Psyduck, and Sakura's Espeon engaged the thugs' Zigzagoon, and Poochyena, I took a more approach.

" Kara, Disarm those men of the Cascade Badges with Swift Attack!" I shouted, as Kara fired stars at the case launching it out of there hands, and into the air where Poochyena, and Zigzagoon, got caught in it after being disabled by Psyduck. I acted fast, and grabbed the case, getting ready for the next part. " Barry, Thunderbolt, Kara boost it's power with Helping Hand!" I shouted.

" Ee-Veeeeee!" Kara cried out, as it latched onto Barry, and surrounded the two of them in a rainbow colored aura.

" Pika-Chuuuuuuu!" Barry shouted launching the thieves, and their Pokemon into the air.

" Here are your badges back, Mr. Kinso." I said, handing back the case.

" Cole, your will to help, and stand up for your friends, makes you an great friend." He said, handing the badges over to Misty. " Misty, your Psyduck, may not be a swimmer, but it's a descent battler, You have earned these." He said.

" Thank you, Mr. Kinso." Misty said happily, as she accepted the case. We agreed that Sakura could battle with Misty first. After the battle, Tracey, and Sakura decided to stay behind to see my battle. We agreed to a four on four match this time because Ronnie, and Marshall got to battle in the Pewter Match for my Boulder Badge, I intended to let Oliver, and Kaldur battle this time. Misty chose to battle with Staryu, Starmie, Politoed, and a bit of a surprise.

" Go, Staryu!" Misty called, letting out said Pokemon.

" Hah!" It said,

Pokedex check.

" **Staryu. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry.** "

I knew for a fact that Staryu was Misty's best battler so I had to fight back with one of my own. " Kara, I choose you." I called, Kara lept onto one of the pads floating in the pool.

" Staryu, start off with Swift Attack!" Misty said, Staryu immediately fired off stars, at Kara.

" Kara, counter it with your own Swift Attack!" I said,

"Ee Vee!" Kara fired off a series of stars back at Staryu's land each one.

" Staryu try Water Gun."

" Send it back with reflect."

Staryu, Fired a jet of water but in on quick movement was struck by it's own attack.

" alright Kara, while it's still wet, use Sand Attack!" I called,

" Eee Vee!" Kara immediately, kicked some sand onto Staryu, turning into mud once it mixed, with water all over Staryu from being sprayed by it's own attack.

" Now, Kara!" I called, " Tackle attack at full power!" Kara struck Staryu hard.

" Staryu, try a tackle attack of your own!" Misty directed Staryu, who tried to land a blow, but missed the instant I told Kara to dodge the attack, knowing full well that the mud was blinding Staryu.

" Now Kara, Tackle it from behind!" I said, Kara did exactly that, and Staryu almost fell off the platform.

" Staryu, jump into the water, to wash away the mud!" Misty said, as Staryu jumped into the pool, and swam around until the mud was washed away. " Now, Staryu. Pop up, for a rapid spin."

" Kara, Dodge It, with Agility, then use that speed for a super fast Quick Attack!" Staryu shot out of the pool, Spun towards Kara who moved out of the way quickly, and struck Staryu, hard, and fast back into the water. Staryu float back up to the surface center piece up with the jewel, flashing on, and off, which told me that Staryu was down.

" Staryu, is unable to battle!" Tracey stated. " The victory goes to Eevee!"

" Yes, awesome work, Kara!" I said, excitedly as she jumped into my arms nuzzling, and kissing my face.

" Return, Staryu!" Misty said, recalling Staryu, back into it's Pokeball. " You were great Staryu." She complemented. " Go, Starmie!" She called hurling out Starmie's Pokeball, as it popped out.

" H-oh!" It said, as I whipped out a Pokeball, noticing that, Kara was tired, I decided it was time to send in a different Pokemon.

I twisted my cap backward. " Kaldur, I Choose You!" I called sending the Pokeball flying, and Kaldur Popped out.

" Starmie, Water Gun!" Misty called. As Starmie fired a jet of water a Kaldur.

" Counter it, with Rapid Spin." I called. Kaldur pulled himself into his shell, and spun around, at an amazing, which blew away the water, and slammed into Starmie knocking the both of them into the pool.

" Starmie, Tackle it underwater!" Misty directed,

" Kaldur, keep using Rapid Spin, to bounce Starmie's Tackle away from you!" I called.

Kaldur, and Starmie were like pinballs, then a score board appeared in the stands, and reeled to reveal a 2000.

" Was that the high score?" I asked,

" Well aren't you a pinball wizard." Misty comented, I blushed then I heard a smash, I looked down into the pool, and realized Kaldur, had struck Starmie square in the core, cracking it.

" Oh no." I gasped as Kaldur, hauld Starmie to the surface, and Misty returned it. " Misty, I'm so sorry." I said, almost breaking down in misery, as Kaldur slumped in shame. " I didn't mean to smash Starmie's Core I swear."

" Cole, Cole, it's alright." Misty said, reassuringly. " It was an accident, I know Kaldur didn't do it on purpose ether, and besides Starmie can mend it's core, it'll be up, and swimming before you know it." I sighed with relief, as did Kaldur.

" Starmie, is unable to battle!" Tracey called, " The victory goes to Squirtle."

" Great job, Kaldur." I said, hugging him.

" Go, Politoed!" Misty called, sending it out.

" Politoed, Politoed, Politoed!" It chanted, happily as it clapped like it always did.

" **Politoed, the Frog Pokémon. It gathers groups of others as their leader. Its cries make Poliwag obey.** "

" Alright, Kaldur why don't you rest for now." I suggested, I later twisted my hat around backwards. " Oliver, I Choose You!" I called hurling in my next Pokemon.

" Bulba Saur!"

" Politoed, Water Gun!" Misty called, As Politoed doused Oliver with a jet of water.

" Oliver, slap it away, with Vine Whip!" I called, Oliver did just that, and struck Politoed hard. " Oliver use Razor Leaf!"

Oliver shot a volley of Leaves at Politoed, hitting the mark.

" Now Oliver fire up the old Solar Beam, Your dad taught you!"

" Politoed, take advantage of the time you have, and use Bubble!"

Politoed opened it's mouth, and fired a series of bubbles at Oliver, who dodged them. Then BOOM! Oliver' Solar Beam hit it's mark knocking Politoed out.

" Politoed, is unable to battle!" Tracey called, " The victory, goes to Bulbasaur!"

" Awesome work, Oliver!" I said, hugging him too, setting him down, with Kara, and Kaldur.

" You did great Politoed!" Misty said, recalling it. " Take a rest." She then pulled out another Pokeball. " Now for my surprise!" She said, tossing the Ball, out came a large Gyarados.

" Woah!" I said whipping out my Pokedex.

" **Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel.** "

I noticed it had a Water, and Flying Typing which gave me a great idea." Okay, Barry because your an Electric Type you have a major advantage." I explained, " Let's do it!"

" Pika!" Barry said, confidently.

" Gyarados, leap out of the pool for a headbutt!" Misty instructed, giving me just the opportunity I needed.

" Barry, use Agility to run along the surface of the water, then run circles as fast as you can." I instructed, Barry did exactly as I said, then BWOOSH! A jet steam shot from the pool just as Gyarados was about to descend, the steam slammed it hard into, the ceiling.

" Now Barry, Thunderbolt!"

" PIKA CHUUUUUU!" Barry zapped Gyarados into uncounsesness.

" Gyarados, is unable to battle!" Tracey said, " The victory goes to Pikachu!"

" Yes, awesome job out there, Barry!" I said happily as Barry leapt into my arms.

A little while later, Misty presented me with a Cascade Badge. " Wow, Thank you, Misty." I said, hugging her. " I had an awesome battle."

I suddenly began to tear. " Cole is something wrong?" She asked, in concern.

" Misty, it's just that, I miss traveling with you, Topgepi, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Tracey." I sobbed, " I just really wish you, and Tracey could at least travel with me like you used to."

Misty returned my hug. " Cole, you we may not be traveling with anymore, but you still have a little piece of us with you. Ash's hat, Brock's recipes, and now a Cascade Badge from me." She assured me with a smile.

" And from me, you have this." Tracey said, giving me a sketchbook on the first page was a sketch of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey, Barry, Kara, and I. " Thank you, Tracey, do your best at the Tournament, Sakura." I said, that's when I remembered the two people, as Lauren, Nikki, Troy, Barry, Kara, and I went to the Pokemon Center. " Oh, yeah guys when you were helping Misty teach Psyduck to swim, I ran into some people who wanted to talk to us, I can tell their trustworthy, and I told them to meet us at the Pokemon Center, here Cerulean City." We ran down that way dropped off our Pokemon for some treatment. While I fixed up Barry, and Kara with some Oran Berries. They leapt back onto my Shoulders, and all six of us found the two people I met at a table, so we sat down to join them.

" Ah, Mr. Ketchum, Miss Oak, Miss Leafgreen, Mr. Firered." The Man said, cheerfully." So glad you four could join us. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, and this is Tonks." The Bubblegum colored hair girl waved, we are here to discuss something with you..."

To Be Continued.

 **Also I looked at the Poll results, and the winner is ( Drumroll) 🎉SYLVEON!🎊 Which means when Kara evloves her nickname will be changed to Zatanna. Also there will be something else the real cause for Cole's Eevee is not just their friendship but Cole's magic is also involved.**

 **Also I chose Kingsley, and Tonks because I think their the coolest, apart from Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Mr., and Mrs. Weasley. As well as the rest of The Order of The Phoenix.**

 **So please constructive criticise if something needs work, also type those reveiws in the face, and Punch that send button in the face, LIKE A BOSS, and high fives all around ✋✋ thank you guys, Stay positive, dream big, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**✋Toppa' The mornin' to ya' laddies,** **and Gooood Mythical Morning! This is my first Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover, and here's hoping it magically, captures your interest. Also we will learn a surprising fact about, Kingsley, and Tonks.**

 **Chapter: 8 There's Magic in the air.**

Cole's POV.

" You children, are witches, and wizards." Kingsley said, " WHAT?!" All four of us shouted. " SHHHH!" Was their response. " What,do you...?" I began, but then it all came to me. Waking up a Pikachu, changing back the next minute, and being able to hear my Pokemon. I even pointed this out to Kingsley, and Tonks. " It appears that, your magic has a certain appeal to it." Tonks said observingly, " Also you have tapped into your, animagus ability, clearly your animagus form is that of a Pikachu." " I just remembered, when Donnie, my Squirtle, once fell from a cliff, and when, I didn't grab him, He just floated right back into my arms." Lauren recalled. " Yeah, when Rosy, and I were cornered, by a group of wild Primape, we just floated out of reach." Nikki added, " Yeah, and once, Jax fell into a lake, went to save, him, and then we just seemed to teleport back to the edge." Troy reminisced. " You see." Tonks added, " When a Witch, or Wizard turns seven, their magic, starts to kick in." " That is why, Their are Schools for Wizards, and Witches, there you will learn not only how to use Magic but control it." " The school you will be attending, is called Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry." Kingsley explained, " You, start when you turn Eleven." " Well, I for one want to travel to different regions." I said, " Same here." Lauren said, " Definitely." Nikki put in, " It's what I, want too." Troy added. " That's why the two of us are here." Tonks, added, " See, we too originated, from Pokemon Regions, well My Father did technically, he came from Newbark Town, up in Johto." She continued. " He met my mother at school. Then when I was born we'd visit My father's home, on my tenth birthday, He took me to choose my first Pokemon Partner." She said, as she pulled a Pokeball, from her belt. " Come on out, Meganium!" Out popped a Meganium." Mega, Meganium, Meg." She said, nuzzling, her best friend affectionately. " Oh, Meganium, affectionate as always." Tonks said, rubbing her head. " So that means your, first Pokemon was Chikorita." I said, " That's right, When we met just clicked." Tonks said, as Meganium snuggled Tonks' face. " She was even their when my wand chose me." Pokedex check." **Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. Meganium is Chikorita's final evolved form. It releases a scent from its petals that has the power to calm the desire to fight.** " " Does That mean your a trainer too, Mr. Shacklebolt." Troy asked, " Call me, Me Kingsley." He said, " But yes I too, began life as trainer." He said, pulling a Pokeball, from his coat. " Blaziken, The time for introductions is, now, My friend." He called hurling the ball, as the first Hoenn Pokemon I ever met appeared. " Blaz-iken!" It said, I could feel alot of discipline, coming from this Pokemon. As I Pokedex checked again. " **Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. When it meets a powerful enemy, fire burns around its arms and legs. Its powerful legs are strong enough to leap over buildings.** " " I actually started my journey from Hoenn." Kingsley explained, " I've had Blaziken since it was a Torchic." I quickly, backed up two, and found it. " **Torchic, the Chick Pokemon. It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged.** " " Awww, Cutie, I want one." Lauren gushed, when she saw the picture." Yeah, good luck, Lauren." I said, checking for location. " They only live in The Hoenn Region." I back tracked, to Torchic's Mid form. " **Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. Its quick and powerful legs are capable of dishing out ten kicks in one second.** " " Blaziken has even become my most trusted ally in my career as an Auror." Kingsley said, as Blaziken nodded in agreement. " Now Tonks, and I have a proposal, during your summer holidays you continue your Pokemon Journey." He said, " Although, The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, wants you four to discern your journey, and go to England, where they can keep, an eye on you, but I suggested he, have at least two Aurors accompany you." He informed." Well as long as everyone's happy I guess it wouldn't be to bad." I said," But when I actually meet him, I'd like to know why." I added. " Will we be allowed to bring our Pokemon?" Nikki asked, " I don't see why not." Tonks said, as soon as we heard the chimes go off. We went to pick up our Pokemon, I called Ash to let him know I had earned my Cascade Badge, and he in turn earned his Knuckle Badge, and headed for the PokeMart, where I bought more food, Pokeballs, Medicine, and other essential stuff.

As we made our way out of Cerulean City, we were met by a man, and a woman, in lab coats. " Excuse us. We're from the Totallybogus Pokemon Pairing Company." The Woman said, showing us their cards. " We can't help but notice your Pokemon, are not right for you." The Man said, " We'll take them, and find trainers, that are fit for them, and make sure they go to good trainers who can afford to take good care of them." " Yeah, like ourselves, Blake?" I asked, " The name's, Butch, get it- oops." He said, when he reealized he slipped up. " Knew it, I knew it was you creeps." I said, " Jessie, James, and Meowth I could spot a mile away, but you guys are just as easy." The two of them through off their disguises.

 **Cassidy** : Prepare for trouble...

 **Butch** : ...and make it double!

 **Cassidy** : To infect the world with devastation!

 **Butch** : To blight all people in every nation!

 **Cassidy** : To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

 **Butch** : To extend our wrath to the stars above.

 **Cassidy** : Cassidy.

 **Butch** : Butch

 **Cassidy** : We're Team Rocket, circling Earth day and night.

 **Butch** : Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight.

 **Raticate** : Raticate.

" Yeah, yeah, I know what you geeks want-!" I said, " I want your Pokemon!" I spun around to see Raymond, with his Raichu, and Jolteon, again. " I thought, I, ditched you." I said spitefully. " By the way, wait your turn these dorks met me first so they get first dibs." I said, " Guys help." " Right, Donnie!" Lauren called hurling her ball. " Water Gun!" " Squirtle, Squirt!" Donnie fired a jet of water from his mouth." Rosy, Razor Leaf!" Called Nikki, as as she threw hers. " Bulba Saur!" Rosy called as leaves flew from beneath her bulb. " give them, a Flamethrower, Jax!" Called Troy, throwing his own ball. " Charmander, Charrrrr!" Jax called as flames flew from his mouth. " Barry, Thunderbolt! Kara, Helping Hand!" I called, " Eeee Veeeeee!" Kara called, as she leapt onto Barry, and surrounded the two of them in a rainbow colored aura, " PIKA CHUUUUUUU!" Barry cried firing a bolt of electricity at them.

" TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Even Raymond, and his Pokemon were sent flying. We almost celebrated, when an, Abra, appeared via Teleport. We whipped out our Pokedexes. " **Abra, a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.** " " Oh man, I am so catching that one, and it's gonna help me earn my first Battle Frontier Symbol." Troy said, " Shroomie, Sleep Powder!" He said, sending out, his Paras, within a minute Abra was asleep. " Pokeball, Go!" He called hurling the ball, Abra was caught within to wobbles. " Yes, I caught, Abra!" He said raising the ball in victory. " I'm gonna name him, Wagner." We all agreed that was a good name then as night was coming. Kingsley, and Tonks pitched a tent, for us to sleep in, which was so much more spacious inside then out, that it was like a house. After Dinner which I made we all went to bed.

To Be Continued.

 **So there you go guys sorry if I may have gotten abit boring, the ending was shorter then I intended but that's because I made the mistake of not saving, and I got moved to a different page, and when I came back I just didn't have the patience to rewrite it, and for those of you confused about the Battle Frontier Symbols, basically, Scott put together two choices for the Battle Frontier, only there's a second option other then becoming a Frontier Brain, he also established a Tournament competition, for those who have aquire seven symbols to get in, and the Frontier Brains run them in addition to their, Battle Facilities. I just wanted to give the Tents, a purpose. So as always if you, liked send those reveiws in the face like a BOSS! And High Fives all around, ✋,✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, PokeFans, and HP fans, to another new chapter of The Magic of Pokemon Also we will learn a surprising fact about, Kingsley, and Tonks.**

 **Chapter:9 A battle for Knowledge.**

Cole's POV

The Next Morning, I was the first one up, still wearing my, night combo of a brown, and tan tank top, and yellow sweat shorts, with brown stripes. As I stepped out to make breakfast, Barry, and Kara were up, and passed me, some eggs, for six Denver omelettes.

" Hey, Kaldur?" I asked, popping open his Pokeball, to let him out. " Could you fill up this kettle, please?"

" Sure thing, Cole." He said, happily as he unleashed a jet of water into the kettle.

" Oliver, I need a favor." I said, opening his Pokeball, to let him out.

" ' Morning, Cole." He said.

" Good Morning, Oliver." I said, " Could you find some, tea herbs, Berries, that can make an awesome juice. please?" I asked, I chopped up some onions.

" No problem." He said, voluntarily.

After chopping up the ingredients, I set some wood, and reached for two more Pokeballs. " Ronnie, Marshall alittle help please."

" Good Morning, Cole." They said in unison.

" ' Morning, Boys." I greeted. " Could you two get a campfire, going so I can cook, Breakfast?"

" You got it." They said, in unison. As they let out a small flame, which was all they needed to do.

" Barry, Kara, could you two set the table, please?" I asked, as soon as Oliver got back with the herbs I asked for, and afew berries, for beverages.

Soon, Breakfast was ready, and as soon as everyone was awake. Barry, Kara, and I shared a tent with Troy, and Kingsley, while Lauren, and Nikki, shared the other with, Tonks.

" Good Morning, Everyone." I said, as Ronnie, and Marshall heated up, the herbs to dry them up for tea, while I was squeezing some of the berries into a juice, some Orans for energy, and some Pechas for sweetness, and immunity to poisons.

" Mm." Kingsley said, take a whiff. " I had forgotten the joys of preparing meals while travelling on a Pokemon Journey." He finished as I prepared him, and Tonks some tea.

" It'll taste as good as smells, Kingsley." I assured him as I prepared, sixteen, bowls of Pokemon Food. " Oops, I forgot." I said, just now remembering. " Kingsley, and Tonks, Do the two of you have any other Pokemon besides, Blaziken, and Meganium?"

They two of them pulled some Pokeballs from their waist.

" Meganium, Ditto, Kecleon, Fearow, Venomoth, and Absol. Come on out!" Tonks called, sending them out.

" **Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. Ditto has the ability to reconstruct its entire cellular structure into whatever it sees.** "

" **Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokémon. Kecleon is able to blend into its surroundings by changing the color of its body.** "

" **Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of** **Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.** "

" **Venomoth, the evolved form of Venonat. Tiny scales on its wings disperse various spores when they are flapped.** "

" **Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.** "

" Blaziken, Pidgeot, Arcanine, Crobat, Alakazam, and Delibird, say hello!" Kingsley stated, releasing his Pokemon.

" **Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto. It can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile.** "

" **Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone.** "

" **Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers.** "

" **Delibird, the Delivery Pokémon. Delibird's most unique attack is giving presents. However, some of these presents have been known to explode. Sometimes, Delibird's presents can actually restore energy to its opponents.** "

" Hey, Nikki is that your Mankey?" I asked,

" He sure is, for I named, him Dexter." She answered, hugging him. Dexter really seemed to enjoy the hug, because he returned. " He's different from other Mankey because, he's calmer then any other, and doesn't lose his temper."

" That's, awesome, Nikki." Troy Complimented.

" **Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch.** "

I poured out some Pokemon Food, and we all had breakfast. Soon we were on our way to the Battle Factory. As soon as we got there. We saw a man with sandy colored hair, in a sleeveless, black shirt, black pants, red shoes, a white sleeveless over coat, black fingerless gloves, and a red messenger cap. He was feeding a total of 12 Pokemon.

" Excuse me?" Troy asked, as soon as the man looked up. " I'm, Troy Firered, from Pallet Town, and I'm looking for the Frontier Brain of this facility."

" Well your talking to him." The man answered, " I'm Noland, The Factory Head. You seem like a pretty new trainer, so I'd guess your hoping to challenge the Battle Tournament."

" Yes, I am." Troy answered. " Oh, these are my friends, Cole Ketchum, his partners, Barry which is his Pikachu, and Kara which is his Eevee, Lauren Oak, Nikki Leafgreen, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

" Nice to meet all of ya'." He said politely. " Alright, Troy pick the, Pokemon you want to battle against."

" Wait, isn't Troy, gets to choose the Pokemon he battles, against?" Lauren asked.

" That's right, see in the Battle Factory." Noland explained. " My challengers, battle with a Pokemon, of their choice."

Troy selected, Pinsir. Soon we were in the Factory. Noland chose first.

" Go, Pinsir!" Noland called, sending it out.

" Pinsir, Pins."

" **Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents.** "

" Alright Jax, Go!" Troy called, sending his Charmander out.

" Char, Char."

" Pinsir start off with a crush claw." Noland instructed.

" Dodge it, Jax then use, Flamethrower!" Troy called.

Pinsir ran at Jax, but Jax jumped and fired a blast of fire at it, which, Pinsir, had no time to dodge.

" Alright, Jax lets try a, Metal Claw." Troy called. Jax's claws began to gleam.

" Pinsir, Try to catch it with, Vice Grip." Tucker said, as Pinsir, grabbed hold of Jax's claws, and held it in place.

" Jax, give it another, Flamethrower." Troy called, suddenly, Jax, began to glow in the same manner, Ronnie, did back during our battle against Forrest. The glow eventually died down, and Jax was now a Charmeleon.

Finally, Jax, torched Pinsir, who released Jax, and Jax swiped his Metal Claw across, Pinsir's face.

" Alright, Jax, finish it off with Horn Attack." Troy called Jax followed through but Pinsir, dodged it.

" Okay, Pinsir, try Fury Swipes. Pinsir swiped left, and right, but it couldn't land even one solid blow, pretty soon, Pinsir was worn out.

" Alright, Jax Flamethrower one last time!"

Finally with one last blast of flame, Pinsir went down.

" Pinsir, is unable to battle, the victory goes to, Charmeleon." The referee called.

" Great job, Troy you were amazing." Noland said, recalling, Pinsir.

" Well, I couldn't have done it without, Jax here." Troy said, hugging his Charmeleon.

" Char, Meleon!" Jax said, Embracing his trainer back.

" Here, you have earned this." Noland said, giving him a small silver coin. " This is the Frontier Tornament version, of the Knowledge Symbol." Noland explained, those competing to open their own Battle Facility, earn Gold ones." He explained.

" Thanks, Noland." Troy said, placing the symbol, in his case.

Soon we were on our way to Vermilion City for My third Badge.

To Be Continued.

 **So there you go guys sorry if I, and for those of you confused about the Battle Frontier Symbols, basically, Scott put together two choices for the Battle Frontier, only there's a second option other then becoming a Frontier Brain, he also established a Tournament competition, for those who have aquire seven symbols to get in, and the Frontier Brains run them in addition to their, Battle Facilities. So if you like reveiw with constuctive critisim please we will see you again soon, PEACE✌**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, PokeFans, and HP fans, to another new chapter of The Magic of Pokemon Also we will learn a surprising fact about, Kingsley, and Tonks.**

 **Chapter:10 An old rivalry, is sparked up again.**

Cole's POV

After, awhile we finally reached, Vermilion City, sight of my third Kanto Badge, We made a stop, at the Pokemon Center to let our Pokemon rest. As soon as they were, done, we went straight to the Gym.

" COLE!" Someone shouted, I turned around to behold, Raymond. " You got alot of nerve, showing your face around here." He said, spitefully. I then noticed what he was walking with.

" **Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. It spins its arms to create a powerful electric charge.** " I also noticed his Meowth was with him.

" This Elekid, is My first Pokemon, and strongest, as is, Meowth." Raymond explained. " I want a Rematch."

" Fine, by me." I said pulling a Pokeball, from my belt. " But what happened, to your Raichu, and Jolteon?"

" I gave them the boot after our match on the ferry." He said, Heartlessly, as He pulled, a Ball from his belt. Krabby, Stand by." He called, sending it, out. " The rules are the same as then, I win I get your Pokemon, understood?"

" **Krabby, the River Crab Pokémon. Living on sandy beaches in burrows it digs, Krabby can grow back its pincers if they break off in battle.** "

" You're a real creep, you know that?" I said as I twisted my hat around, and enlarged the Pokeball in my hand. " Marshall, I Choose You!" I shouted, letting it out.

" Growl!" He barked, and then jumped, at me to lick my face then getting back into the battle.

" I will act as Referee!" Kingsley said. " The first match is between, Krabby, and Growlithe!" He stated. " Let, the battle begin!"

" Krabby, start with, Scratch." Raymond directed.

" Dodge it, quick, Marshall, then use, Tackle Attack!" I said, in response.

Krabby, swiped at Marshall trying to land a blow, but Marshall was to fast, and Tackled, it.

" Alright Marshall, Ember!" I called, as Marshall, opened his mouth, unleashing, minute flames, that struck, Krabby, before it had time to react. " Now, Flamethrower!" As soon as, the flames hit, Krabby was down.

" Krabby, is unable to battle, the victory goes to, Growlithe!" Kingsley announced.

" Awesome, job out there!" I said excitedly, as I hugged, Marshall, close. " You were fantastic." I said, as He licked my face.

" Return, Krabby." Raymond said, as he withdrew, Krabby, back into it's Pokeball. " That was pathetic of you." He sneered, pulling another ball, from his belt. " Shellder, Stand by for battle!" He said, letting it out.

" Kaldur, I choose, you!" I called.

" Squirtle, Squirt."

" Shellder, Water Gun." Shellder fired, a Jet of Water, at Kaldur.

" Kaldur, Rapid Spin!" Kaldur ducked into his shell, and spun around at an incredibly, fast rate. Blowing away the stream then slamming into, Shellder. Who was slammed into a wall, and went unconscious.

" Shellder, is unable to battle, The victory goes to, Squirtle!" Kingsley declared. As Raymond with drew, Shellder.

" Great job, Kaldur." I said, lifting him up, and hugging him. As both Raymond, and I drew, another Pokeball from our belts.

" Eggsecute, Stand by for battle!"

" Eggsecute!"

" Oliver, I choose you!"

" Bulbasaur!"

" Eggsecute, Egg Bomb!" Raymond called. As Exeggecute, sent one our, direction.

" Oliver, send it back, with, Vine Whip!" I said, Oliver, struck the egg back, which blew up in, Eggsecute's faces. " Now, Razor Leaf!" After, Eggsecute got struck, by the volley of leafy shurikens, they K.O. ed.

" Eggsecute, is unable to battle, the victory goes to, Bulbasaur!"

" Return, Eggsecute!" Raymond, said disappointedly.

" Awsome Vine work, Oliver." I said, picking him up, and hugging him.

" Magby, Stand by for battle!"

" Magby, Mag!"

" Ronnie, I choose you!"

" Char, Meleon!"

" Magby, use Fire Punch!" Raymond called, as Magby's fist ignited, but, Ronnie, was too fast, and caught it.

" Okay, Ronnie, in close, Headbut!" I said, Ronnie, smacked, Magby, hard in the face, causing Magby, to back up. " Now, Slash!" Ronnie, swung his claws upward, and Magby was down.

" Magby, is unable to battle, the victory goes to, Charmeleon!" Kingsley announced.

" Great, job Ronnie!" I said, as we exchanged hugs.

" Meowth, Stand by for battle." He called, as His Meowth lept into action.

" Ready, Kara?" I asked, as She, licked my cheek, then hopped off my right shoulder, to face Meowth.

" Meowth, Scratch Attack!" Raymond called, as his Meowth, swiped at Kara, but Kara was too fast for her, and wove in, and out of Meowth's swipes.

" Kara, Quick Attack!" I directed, as she Zipped in, and struck, Meowth, fast.

" Meowth, use Fury Swipes!"

" Keep, Meowth at a distance, with Swift Attack, Kara!" I directed, Once Meowth, was close enough, Kara fired, a volley of stars, at him, not letting Meowth even close to her. " Now use, Swift Attack, one last time!" after that, Meowth was down.

" Meowth is unable to battle, the victory goes to, Eevee!" Kingsley announced. As Raymond, withdrew, Meowth, and Kara leapt into my arms, nuzzling, and kissing my face.

" Great Job, Kara." I praised. " You were fantastic."

" Elekid, Stand by for battle!" He called, as Elekid, leapt forward.

" Okay, Barry." I said, as he leapt off my left shoulder. " Alright, let's start things off with, Agility." I called, As Barry's cheeks sparked, and He took off, like a shot.

" Elekid, Brickbreak!" Raymond called, Elekid, tried to land a blow, but, Barry was too fast, and evaded every hit, until, Elekid was worn out.

" Now switch to, Quick Attack, Barry!" I said, Barry raced in at high, speed, and slammed into the worn out, Elekid, who past out in an instant.

" Elekid, is unable to battle, The victory goes to, Pikachu!" Kingsley exclaimed.

" Yes, awesome, job, Barry!" I said, as Barry leapt into my arms.

" Why is it, your Pokemon, never lose against me?" Raymond asked, as he withdrew, Elekid.

" Because, I offer, friendship, love, compassion, encouragment, patience, kindness, and understanding." I stated, " You however, are just pragmatic, harsh, insensitive, power-hungry, cold, heartless, and pathetic." I said sternly. " And, My Pokemon, want to stay with me, and will fight to ensure they stay with me."

" Next time, I will have your, Pokemon, and nothing will prevent that." He said, spitefully. As he walked away.

" Like that will ever, happen." I said. Turning to my team." Great job, Team, You all deserve a rest, and then we hit the Vermilion City Gym." I said, recalling Ronnie, Oliver, Kaldur, and Marshall, and Barry, and Kara were safe in my arms, as we headed back to the Pokemon Center.

To Be Continued.

 **So there you go guys sorry if that took awhile but better late then never. But when I launch this it will be my birthday. So if you could include a happy birthday into your reveiw that would be awesome. So if you like reveiw with constuctive critisim please we will see you again soon, PEACE✌!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, PokeFans, and HP fans, to another new chapter of The Magic of Pokemon Also we will learn a surprising fact about, Kingsley, and Tonks.**

 **Chapter:11 a Shocking Battle, that well make feel the Thunderbolt**

Cole's POV

" Well guys here it is." I said, as we stood in front of the Vermilion City Gym. " I seriously want to get started."

" Would you relax?" Lauren said. " We know your eager to earn your third badge, but you don't have to rush it." I opened the twin doors, and all of us went inside.

" I'm looking for Lt. Surge." I said as soon as we went in, and two tough looking people in military attire met us. " I'm here to earn a Thunder Badge!"

" Hey Boss." One of them said, to a mysterious figure behind them. " You gotta another challenger."

" So I see." said a voice behind them as Lt. Surge approached. As soon as he did I was shocked. Ash did say he was huge but I didn't know how huge, he was practically all muscle.

" Wow, he's huge." Troy said in amazement.

" Huge is hardly the word." Nikki said.

" Welp, here's your Gym Leader." Lauren said.

" Right, Lt. Surge." I said. " I'm Cole Ketchum from Pallet Town, Now don't start calling me Baby-!"

" I call, anyone who loses to me Baby." He said, crudely, then he noticed Barry, and Kara then my Hat. " Hey are you related to Ash Ketchum?" He asked.

" Yes I am." I answered. " He's my cousin."

" Well don't think because your cousin beat me that entitles you." He said. " And I see you haven't evolved your Pikachu, or Eevee." He laughed.

" You didn't learn anything from your battle with my cousin, did you?" I snapped. " Big talk for someone who's Raichu got pounded by a Pikachu." I sneered.

We'll see about that!" He said blushing slightly. As the lights clicked on.

" POKEMON BATTLE WILL NOW BEGIN, TWO POKEMON WILL BE USED!" The Announcer said. " THE MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN THE GYM LEADER LT. SURGE, AND COLE KETCHUM THE CHALLENGER! THE MATCH WILL BE OVER WHEN ONE SIDE'S POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE, NO TIME LIMIT, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" After that the bell dinged, and Surge, pulled a Pokeball from his belt.

" GO JOLTEON!" He called as he tossed the ball out.

" Jolteon!" It called.

" Kara, I choose you!" I said, as Kara jumped into the ring.

" Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!" Surge called. As soon as Jolteon released a bolt of lightning, Kara dodged the attack. " Jolteon use your Wild Charge!"

" Kara use Agility, and don't let him touch you, Girl!" I said, Jolteon, charged his body with electricity, and raced at Kara. Jolteon tried to land a blow, but Kara was too fast. Each time, Jolteon missed, he kept taking on more, and more damage. " Okay Kara, Quick Attack!" Kara raced, at Jolteon, and slammed hard into him knocking him out.

" JOLTEON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE VICTORY GOES TO EEVEE!" Said the ref, over the speaker, as Surge withdrew Jolteon.

" Alright, Kara!" I said happily as she lept into my arms, and snuggled my face. " Way to go, Girl!" I did state she was always affectionate with me, but never jealous.

" Go, Raichu!" Surge called.

" Okay Barry, Your up." I said, as Barry raced onto the field. " Remember, Barry, What Surge's Raichu lacks in speed it more then makes up for in power."

" Raichu, Thundershock!" Surge said. Raichu unleashed the strongest Thundershock I had ever seen.

" Barry absorb that shock, and use it to boost your speed!" I said, as Barry absord the Electricity through his cheeks, and tail, and lightning danced in his eyes. " Now Barry, use Agility!" I said, But Barry raced so fast, it was like he was there were multiple pikachu all over the field, and Raichu tried to blast all of them to hit the right one. " Now, switch to Quick Attack!" I said, as Barry slammed into Raichu. Knocking it out thanks to Raichu exhausting itself, firing off most of it's electricity.

" RAICHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PIKACHU IS THE WINNER, WHICH MAKE THE CHALLENGER, COL KETCHUM THE WINNER!" I said.

" Congratulations, Col, You certainly are, Ash's Cousin, so as proof of your victory, a Thunder Badge!" Surge said, presenting me with the badge.

" Thank you, Lt. Surge!" I said, saluting him. " Sir, I may have defeated you Sir, but You have definitely earned my respects, Sir." I said.

" Well, Col you're not gonna earn the rest of your badges, here you have five more to earn...SO GET MOVE ON SOLDIER!"

" SIR, YES SIR!" Was my response. And everyone laughed as we walked out, I checked the map." Hey guys, there's a Performance in Costa Verde, we can get there from, Vermilion City's port, via The S.S. Aqua, which stops there on it's way to, and from Vermilion, and Olivine." I said reading the map.

" Why's that?" Nikki asked.

" Because, The S.S. Anne, pulled a complete Titanic, after My Cousin boarded it, with Pikachu, Misty, and Brock only to learn it was a trap from Team Rocket." I explained.

" Excuse us, Sir?" Troy asked, a portsmen. " Could you point us in the direct us to The S.S. Aqua?"

" Yes it's that one over there." He said. " Here are your tickets." He said hand them to us.

As soon as we got on we were fascinated by how, luxurious the ship was. As soon as we ate we were shown to our rooms, where we plopped down for the night.

To Be Continued.

 **So there you go guys sorry if that took awhile but better late then never, also sorry if it sounded boring, and rushed. So if you like reveiw with constuctive critisim please we will see you again soon, PEACE✌!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back, PokeFans, and HP fans, to another new chapter of The Magic of Pokemon Also we will learn a surprising fact about, Kingsley, and Tonks.**

 **Chapter:12 an award winning performance, is the Key.**

Cole's POV

As we traveled to Costa Verde, Troy, and I took the opportunity to practice for my next Gym Battle, and his next Facility Battle. Nikki was practicing with Rose, and Dexter for her performance, while Lauren got ready for her contest. As she was training Fluttershy, and Freedom, began to glow, and then...

" Pidgeo!"

" Free-e-e-e!"

" Wow!" I commented," that's amazing."

" Great job Lauren!" Nikki commented, as she hugged her best friend.

" Congrats, L-Girl!" Troy said.

Pokedex analysis. " **Pidgeotto, the evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.** "

" **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water.** "

" Wow, great job you two." Lauren said hugging her two pokemon.

" ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE ARE NOW ARRIVING AT COSTA VERDE!" Said the Captian. " ALL THOSE GOING ASHORE, FOR THE PERFORMANCE, WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL OUR ROUND TRIP BACK TO VERMILION CITY, THANK YOU, AND HAVE A NICE DAY!"

As soon as we got off the first thing we did was, locate the nearest Performance Stage, but not before stopping at the Pokemon Center. I handed Nurse Joy, Ronnie, Oliver, Kaldur, and Marshall while I berried, and potioned Barry, and Kara. Then I went to the nearest phone, and called Ash. " Hey, Ash."

" Hey Cole." He responded. " How was your battle against Lt. Surge?" He asked, as Pikachu hopped on to his shoulder.

" Pik, Pikachu!" He said, as Barry, came to greet his big brother, and Kara her foster brother.

" Pi, pi, Pikachu!" Barry responded.

" Vee, vee, Eevee!." Kara added.

" Hey Pikachu!" I said happily. " Yeah, it went great Ash, check it out, I earned a Thunder Badge." I said, showing him my latest badge. " So how did your Gym Battle with Wattson go?" I asked.

" It went awesome, I managed to earn my Dynamo Badge." Ash said showing his newest badge too. " So where are you?"

" I'm in Costa Verde." I answered, " One of my traveling companions Nikki, is competing, in a Pokemon Showcase, which is a girls only competition."

" Sounds cool." Ash said, " Whelp see you later, good luck in the Indigo League."

" Same to you in The Hoenn League, make sure Brock stays out of trouble with the girls, tell Max to keep him out of it, and tell May I wish her luck in her contests." I said as we hung up.

" Hey, Cole you coming?" Lauren asked as soon as she picked up, Donnie, and her newly evolved Pidgeotto, and Butterfree. Troy Jax, and his Paras, while Nikki picked up, Rose, and her Mankey.

We made our way to the Performance Theatre. And Nikki signed up for the showcase, and headed for the dressing room, and we

" Hello, Performers welcome to Costa Verde." said a fancy dressed man. " I am your host Pierre, Now today's catagory, Pokemon, Art." As soon as everyone else went, Soon it was Nikki's turn. She demonstrated, with Dexter throwing a block of wood into the air, Rose, firing Bullet Seed, Razor Leaf, and Magical Leaf, and using cut, as Dexter helped. As soon as they were done. An amazing, yet accurately carved statue of Professor Oak, and Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle.

" Now, We move on to Freestyle." Pierre said. We watched as the Performers, danced with their Pokemon, Nikki did an amazing perfomance with Rose's usage of Magical Leaves, and Petal Dance as she moved with her trainer to create a magnificent display, and Dexter, danced with more acrobatic skill, and precision. And when they finished, Rose fired off a series of Stun Spore, Poison, Sleep Powder to simulate Fireworks, suddenly Rose began to glow, and then it died down.

" Whoa, Rose evolved into Ivysaur." I said, as we checked our Pokedex's.

" **Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. The evolved form of Bulbasaur. As Ivysaur takes in nutrients, a large flower blooms from the bulb on its back.** "

Finally, the big moment, came. " Ladies, and Gentlemen, light your glow caster, in the color of the corresponding performer." He said. Nikki was given green, and Lauren, Troy, and I fired off green but, she only came in second. " Ladies, and Gentlemen. Our winner is Mademoiselle Willana!" Everyone cheered, Nikki, and afew others, clapped in good sportsmanship.

After word, we met back up with her. " Sorry you didn't win, Nikki." I said.

" Ah, don't worry about it." She said. " I can always try again at the next show." She said opening up Rose's ball. " Besides, I got the greatest prize of all, Rose evolving." She said, hugging her newly evolved Ivysaur.

" Ivy." Rose responded, nuzzling her trainer in return.

Soon we were back on S.S. Aqua, headed back to Vermillion. " So where do we go now?" Troy asked as we sat down for lunch.

" How about Saffron City?" I suggested. " They have something, for all of us." I said reading the discription. " A Pokemon Gym for me, a Contest Hall for Lauren, a Battle Facility for Troy, and a Performance stage for Nikki." I said. " but we will have to travel through Lavender Town just to get there." I explained. " Should we try it?" I asked.

" Yeah." Lauren said.

" Absolutely." Troy added.

" Yes." Nikki said.

" Okay, Saffron City it is." I agreed. That's when one of the stewards approached our table.

" Excuse me?" He asked. " Is one of you Mr. Cole Ketchum?" He questioned.

" Yeah, I'm him." I answered.

" You, got a call from Cerulean City." He informed.

" Thank you, Sir." I said as I got to follow him. " I'll be right back guys." I assured. " Common Barry, and Kara." I said as they lept on to my shoulders. I followed the steward to the phone booths.

" Thank You." I said, to the steward as he walked away. " Hey Misty, what's up?" I asked.

" Hey Cole." She said. " Where are you?" She asked.

" I'm on my way back to Vermilion City with my travel friends, Why?" I asked.

" Well, I was just invited to a Togepi Celebration in Hoenn." She explained. " I was wondering if you, and your new friends would like to come for would like, I also plan on calling Ash, and Brock later, so what do you say?" Misty asked.

" Well, I'm game but I need to talk to the others, I'll be right back." I said, as I went ask.

" Okay, I'll be waiting." She said.

As I took off to ask. After getting a yes from everyone, I went back to confirm. " We're all game, Misty."

" Great, I'll meet you at Sea Foam Island, later." She said.

" Okay, see you later Misty." I said.

" Alright, meet ya' there, Cole." She said, as we hung up.

To Be Continued.

 **So there you go guys sorry if that took awhile but better late then never, also sorry if it sounded boring, and rushed. Also I know Nikki lost the Performance but there will be ones She will lose, same for Lauren, and her contests. And yes I'm leaning into an actual episode, of Pokemon the Togepi episode, that leads up to. Togepi's Evolution, and having to leave Misty. So if you like reveiw with constuctive critisim please we will see you again soon, PEACE✌!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back, PokeFans, and HP fans, to another new chapter of The Magic of Pokemon Also we will learn a surprising fact about, Kingsley, and Tonks. I have been neglecting to do this but I do not own Pokemon, or Harry Potter, but the OC's are mine. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter:13 seeing Old, and New Friends.**

Cole's POV

As soon as we docked in Lavender Town, we got off, and the first thing that happened was Someone jumped me from behind me, and one arm, hugged me. " MISTY!" I said happily, as I returned the hug.

" Hi Cole." She said happily. " How are you?" She asked.

" I'm awesome, I just earned my third badge." I said showing her my Thunder Badge.

" That's great." She said.

" So aren't you going to tell us what this is about?" I asked.

" This, there's going to be a Togepi Festival in Hoenn." Misty explained. Soon we were on a ferry to The Hoenn Region.

" Hey, Misty did you call Ash, and Brock to tell them we're headed to Hoenn?" I asked. As Lauren was practising a new technique with Donnie.

" Sure did." She said.

" Okay Donnie, Bubblebeam!" Lauren directed. As Donnie unleashed a series of Bubbles. " Now freeze them with Ice Beam!" She added, as Donnie froze them. " Now shatter them with Rapid Spin!" Donnie ducked into his shell, spun at a fast pace, and smashed them all creating an amazing shower of glittering ice crystals. " Great work, Donnie!" She said, Hugging her partner, suddenly Donnie began to glow, once the glow died down.

" War, Wartortle!" Donnie said.

" Congrats Lauren." Nikki said, happily.

" Yeah way to go." Troy added.

" Nice job, Lauren!" I said.

" Pika, Pikachu!" Barry said.

" Vee, vee, Eevee!" Kara added.

" Your Squirtle, evolved into a Wartortle!" Misty said. As we pulled out our Pokedexes.

" Chogi, chogi, Brrrriii!" Togepi added excitedly.

" **Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon.** " Said our Pokedexes. " **T** **he evolved form of Squirtle. Its furry tail is very popular as a symbol of long life.** "

" Congratulations Donnie!" Lauren said excitedly. " Your now a Wartortle!" She added hugging her newly evolved partner.

" Wartortle, War, War!" Donnie added, returning his trainer's hug.

Soon we got to our destination, and We ran as fast as we could to our, next destination. " ASH, PIKACHU, BROCK!" I shouted excitedly as I ran right into my cousin's arms for a hug. " Ash check it out I got The Thunder Badge." I said, opening my case. As Barry, and Kara, leapt off my shoulders, and play tackled their big brother, and started wrestling with each other.

" That

" Hey Pikachu." Misty said. As she petted his face.

" So how's the Gym Life?" Brock asked.

" Oh my sisters are super generous, leaving me alot of work to do." She said.

" Yeah, like restocking on Gym Badges." I added, looking at my blue paint stained hands, from when we helped her with the Cascade Badges. " I still have paint on my fingers from that." I added. " And thanks again Misty, for being apart of my battle." I added hugging her again.

" No problem, Cole I was honored to have played that role in your journey." She said returning the hug.

" Oh right, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, You guys remember Lauren, Troy, and Nikki right?" I asked.

" Of course." Ash said.

" Sure I remember." Brock added. That's when we saw their newest traveling companions.

" You two must be May, and Max." Misty said.

" Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"We've heard so much about you two." She said. " Lauren, I here you're a Coordinator, so am I." She said.

" I sure am." Lauren responded. Misty's Togepi chirped happily.

" Is that your Togepi?" Max asked.

" It sure is." Misty answered.

" Adorable." May said opening her Pokedex.

" **Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is said to exude a relaxing aura that grows stronger when treated nicely.** " Her Pokedex said.

" In fact, Togepi is the reason we're here." She said. Flashing an envelope.

" A Togepi Festival for Togepi Trainers." Brock read from the invite. " And it's being held here in the hotel." He said, referring to the hotel we were just outside of.

" Sounds awesome, Let's go!" Ash said.

" Hold it, Ash." Lauren said. " Misty's the only one of us who has a Togepi." She reminded.

" Lauren's right Ash, we're her guests." Nikki added.

" Yeah, so unless you're with Togepi or, I you won't be able to get in." Misty added, snatching her invitation back.

Suddenly two people appeared wearing cream colored cloaks, with spot patterns identical to those on Togepi' shell.

" Velcome, Velcome Ve're sorry but zee festival has been relocated." Said the one wearing the blue spotted cloak. They grabbed Misty, and took off into a blimp, but the rest of us grabbed onto a rope dangling from the blimp, and climbed in. As soon as we flew through the sandstorm we were in a village. As soon as we landed, The Cloaked Figures threw off their cloaks.

" Prepare for trouble...!"

" ...And make it double!"

" Oh shut up already!" I said. " I didn't come all the way out here to Hoenn with my friends to listen to that skipping record you call a Motto." I added. " Man, I tell ya' I did not miss these guys, and if you think you're going to get your hands on Pikachu you got another thing coming." I said.

" Oh, not this time." Jesse said.

" No it's Togepi we want this time." James said.

" Hand it over now." Said a man in fancy clothes as three Bug Pokemon swarmed in. Four Pokedexes popped open.

" **Ninjask, the Ninja Pokémon. One side of Nincada's split evolution. Ninjask is said to be so fast it's able to evade any attack.** " they said.

" **Shedinja, the Shed Pokémon. The Other side of Nincada's split evolution. Shedinja possesses a hard, powerful body, giving it strong defenses.** " they added.

Misty was trembling in a very freaked out manner.

" Is she alright?" May asked.

" She just doesn't like Bug Pokemon." Brock said.

" May, Max get Misty out of here, we'll handle this." Ash said. " Let's go Pikachu!"

" Count me in too." Brock said, pulling a ball from his belt. " GO MUDKIP!" He said.

" Go Wobbuffet, Seviper, and Dustox!" Jessie said sending out three Pokemon. Pokedex read.

" **Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon, and the Evolved Form of Whyanaut. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch-black tails concealed.** "

" **Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them.** "

" **Dustox, the Toxic Moth Pokémon. Dustox is the evolved form of Cascoon and is drawn toward bright light. When flapping its wings, it will scatter a poison dust.** "

" Cacnea, Chimecho come on out!" James called sending them out, only to receive a hug, and blindfold combo.

" I got say it James, you really got away with your Pokemon." I said. ( Man we're getting a run with our Pokedexes in this chapter.)

" **Cacnea, the Cactus Pokémon. Cacnea lives primarily in dry desert areas, and attacks by swinging its pin covered arms like hammers.** "

" **Chimecho, the Wind Chime Pokémon. Chimecho has a voice that reverberates from deep within its body. When angry, the sound waves can be powerful enough to blow opponents away.** "

" Barry, Kara I Choose You!" I called as Barry, and Kara lept into position. " Lauren, Nikki go help, May, Max, and Misty."

" Right, I'll lend you a hand too." Troy said, pulling a Pokeball from his belt. " Go Jax!" He said sending out his Charmeleon.

" Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

" Barry, Shockwave! Kara, Helping Hand!" I called.

" Mudkip Water Gun!" Brock said.

" Jax, Flamethrower!" Troy called.

" Ninjask, Shadowball!" The Old Man stated.

" I'm doing a Fury Swipes!" Meowth said.

" Wobbuffet, Counter!" Jesse called.

" Chimecho, Double-Edge!" James called, as Shedinja, Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox took off after, Max, and The girls.

After the attacks met, there was an explosion, and the smoke cleared, everyone was gone leaving a hole in the ground. " We better follow." I said, as we did we came upon a castle, there we found Max, and the girls, but Togepi was being held by another girl, who had the appearance of a princess, finally we saw the man who attacked us.

" Hey, You attacked us!" Ash shouted pointing at him.

" Yes, we know the whole story." The Princess said. " I'm Princess Sara, this is My Caretaker Miranda." She introduced. " I am so sorry for the confusion, see in my Kingdom it's a tradition that a ruler to be find a Togepi as their first Pokemon." She explained. " Which is why Colonel Hansen wants one." She explained. After Hansen was taken away.

" Oh it's ok Princess, it was just an honest mistake." Brock said, trying to woo her, only for Misty to do her thing,

" Alright that's enough Brock!" She said. Dragging him away.

" Wow did I miss that." I said. As we walked to the Airship that was prepared for us.

" NO I WILL HAVE THAT TOGEPI!" Hansen said, he had escaped his captors. " SHEDINJA, SOLAR BEAM, NINJASK, SHADOW BALL!"

" PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!" Ash called.

" BARRY, SHOCKWAVE, KARA SWIFT!" I called. As our attacks met, and clashed.

To Be Continued.

 **So there you go guys sorry if that took awhile but better late then never, also sorry if it sounded boring, and rushed. And yes I'm leaning into an actual episode, of Pokemon the Togepi episode, that leads up to. Togepi's Evolution, and having to leave Misty. So if you like reveiw with constuctive critisim please we will see you again soon, PEACE✌!**


End file.
